Coffee Connections
by fyd818
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has never believed in love at first sight - until he pours hot coffee all over his true love on their first meeting. Welcome to his life. :Sasuke x Hinata: :Cover by Renoa Heartilly:
1. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, nor any places, characters, things, nor ideas therein. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Shounen Jump, Viz Media, TV Tokyo, etc. I am writing this piece for entertainment purposes _only_, not monetary gain.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has never believed in love at first sight - until he pours hot coffee all over his true love on their first meeting. Welcome to his life. :Sasuke x Hinata:

Rating: T

Warnings: A couple of awkward situations, mentions of violence, romantic situations

Pairing(s): Sasuke/Hinata, sides of Itachi/Temari, Neji/Tenten, and Asuma/Kurenai

Sequel to: _Perfection_

Universe: Alternate

Part: 1/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Mama Jo_, without whom I'd probably _still_ be sitting here tearing out my hair trying to find the right title for this fic. _Thank you_!

**Additional Special Thanks:** goes out to _Renoa Heartilly_ for the amazing cover for this fic! It so perfectly captures the spirit of the story - thank you so much for drawing it and allowing me to use it!

**Author's Note:** This fic is entirely unlike anything I've ever written before. While it still does have its fair share of serious scenes, this is the first _humor_-driven fic I've ever written before. I have to admit, it was great fun to write, and I was so sad when I typed _The End_. I've got it completely written, so I can promise steady updates for this fic alongside _Light and Dark_, until L&D is over, then I'll keep on with updates on the same day (Friday, for those of you in the States) for CC until it, too, is complete. But I wanted to post the first chapter on Valentine's Day, as a kind of special little treat for all of you. This is kind of a sequel to my ItaMari oneshot _Perfection_, but I don't think you have to read it to understand this one. Thank you so much for checking out this first chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter I~*<strong>

_~Encounters~_

* * *

><p>The entirety of Uchiha Sasuke's experience in luck could be summed up in a single event:<p>

He overslept on the first day of his new job.

Only his older brother's knock on the door and concerned voice saying, "Sasuke, don't you start your new job today?" woke Sasuke. By the time he'd hastily completed his morning routine and dressed, Uchiha Itachi was standing by the door of their condo, a cup of coffee in one hand, a box of tissues in the other. "Good luck, Sasuke."

Snatching the capped, disposable cup - which was so hot he could barely hold it - out of his brother's hand, Sasuke stuffed his feet into his shoes even as he reached for the door. "I hope you didn't breathe your cold germs into my coffee," he said only half in jest as he exited.

Itachi's sneeze chased him down the short hall to the elevator doors. "See if I wake you up again when you oversleep!" he called just as Sasuke stepped into the lift.

Wishing he'd taken the stairs, Sasuke glared at the ditigal readout on the elevator, watching the numbers tick down excrutiatingly slowly from the fifteenth floor to the first. Fortunately, no one else seemed to want to ride down, so it was a direct trip down to the lobby.

Turning sideways so he could slide through the doors before they completely opened, Sasuke raced across the mostly empty lobby and out into the bright spring morning. The sunshine and warm temperature felt far too cheerful, as if it were mocking Sasuke for running late.

Cursing under his breath, Sasuke twisted his way down the crowded sidewalks to the underground train station only three blocks away from his and Itachi's condo. He took the steps down two and three at a time, then fumbled his pass twice before he successfully swiped it and made it through the turnstile.

Another flat-out sprint got him onto the train right before the doors closed and it pulled out of the station. Letting out his breath on a long, tired sigh, Sasuke scanned for an empty seat as he took a gulp of his still-hot coffee, burning his tongue. The jolt of caffeine - and pain - to his system, in combination with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins, brought him fully awake.

Grasping one of the rings dangling from the ceiling with his free hand, he kept sipping his coffee while he waited for his stop to be announced. Each stop in between chafed at his already-limited reserve of patience; but he clenched his teeth and forced himself not to inflict his bad mood on his fellow travelers. He had no one to blame but himself for oversleeping.

Sasuke thought back to all those years at university. Through the late-night cram sessions, the two hours of sleep max and the constant pressure of having to be the best, he had _never_ overslept. It had provided an extra impetus knowing he was at the university thanks to the hard work of his brother, and the good grace of the school itself, which had allowed Sasuke to do odd jobs around the campus in exchage for discounts on tuition.

He'd utterly focused on attaining his goals, determined not to waste the opportunities given him by his brother's work and the university's kindness. And then to oversleep on the _very first_ day of his new job-! It made him feel guilty. Itachi had worked during the day and slowly taken online courses at night so Sasuke could go to university. He'd never failed at any of his endeavors - _and_ he'd taken care of his little brother besides.

Sasuke felt a bit like he'd somehow thrown all his brother's hard work back in his face. He knew Itachi wouldn't see it that way, but still...

The train jolted as it took off from its most recent stop. Sasuke, lost in his own guilty thoughts which allowed his grip on the ceiling ring to relax, lost his balance - and his grip on his coffee cup.

Three things happened in rapid succession. He heard a distinctly feminine gasp of shock and pain; his styrofoam cup and plastic lid hit the floor at his feet - sans the expected accompanying splash of liquid; and Sasuke caught his balance with his hands on the wall, arms on either side of the face of one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in his entire life.

For a few shocking, time-slowing, world-vanishing moments, Sasuke could only stare into two eyes as wide and pale as the moon as his mind went completely, utterly, and stupidly _blank_.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata thought all the signs pointed to her having a really good day. She was fresh off a weekend spent with her younger sister shopping, giggling, and catching up; her cousin and his wife had called the night before to tell her about their impending parenthood; and her day so far appeared to be shaping up to be smooth and sunny.<p>

...Until a stranger on the train spilled his cup of coffee all over her brand-new business suit.

The first thing she registered was the wetness down her front, followed only a beat later by the painful heat of the liquid seeping through her silk blouse. Dimly, she heard a styrofoam cup clatter at her feet, as the impact of two hands on the wall behind her head brought her attention up to the two wide, dark-as-midnight eyes staring down into her pale ones.

And in one spectacular move which undid every bit of good over the weekend, she squeaked, "_Hot_!"

The pale face hovering in front of hers went bright red. A moment later the strange man choked out an embarrassed-sounding, "_What_?"

Hinata's mind rewound and replayed what she'd just said. Though she'd been talking about the coffee, she realized he must have taken it in an _entirely_ different, unintended way. Judging by the half-shocked, half-mortified expression on his face, he thought she meant _him_ rather than the coffee.

If only the train window would open up and just suck her out. She'd rather die that way than from embarrassment...

"Coffee," Hinata whispered shakily, resisting the urge to pull the soaked fabric away from her body.

The dark eyebrows only a few centimeters from her own scrunched (in a very attractive way, her traitorous mind whispered). "What was that?"

"Your coffee," Hinata repeated, a little louder. "It was hot." Something to which her sodden blouse and the undoubtedly bright red skin beneath would attest. Fortunately, only the former was visible.

"Oh!" He jerked back slightly as if _he_ were the one covered in hot coffee, allowing her to see past him to the many, _many_ pairs of eyes glued to the fascinating happenings going on in front of them.

Why did the train have to be so crowded? Didn't these people have other places to be? Hinata's face burned as much as her chest. She wished she could melt into a little puddle of embarrassed goo and just slosh her way out the crack at the bottom of the door.

"I'm so sorry." Kneeling in front of her, the guy picked up his (now empty) coffee cup before looking up at her. The tips of his ears were bright red, just like the color already spread across his pale cheekbones. "I start my new job today, and I overslept and am running late, my brother has a cold, and it's just been a really bad day..." He trailed off, as if realizing he'd just overshared.

Trying to ignore the eyes focused on her (or, more specifically, the mortifyingly dark stain on the front of her formerly white blouse), Hinata clenched her hands into fists to keep her index fingers from mashing together. "I was late on my first day, too." Only by three minutes, but he didn't need to know that. The poor man looked like he could use a reassuring word or two.

Plus, she had spilled a cup of tea on her boss her second day at work. She thought she'd keep that fact to herself, though, at least for now.

Relief washed across the handsome stranger's face. "Oh, good." He stopped, arrested halfway through the motion of standing. "Well, not _good_ that you were late, just good that - I'm not the only one - to ever be late..." Again he trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Was it just her, or was this the most awkward conversation _ever_? Hinata should be used to such things by now, given her track history (the caption under her yearbook picture even said "most easily embarrassed girl"), but the fact she was having such a conversation with a stranger (and a very good-looking one, at that) made the situation feel ten times worse.

And it wasn't even her fault!

"I know what you mean." There she went again, bailing out the man who'd dumped his hot coffee down her front.

As if recognizing her valiant efforts, as well as their inevitable personal cost, the man dug into his pocket and withdrew a well-worn leather wallet. "I'll pay for dry cleaning," he said. "Seriously, I'm sorry. You're not hurt, right?"

It seemed a little late for him to be asking that question, but Hinata thought it better late than never. Besides, he didn't seem uncaring, just a little nervous. Perhaps even slightly scatterbrained. "No, not at all." _Just embarrassed. And burned in a place I'd rather not mention to you._

Withdrawing some money, he thrust the bills at her. "Here, this should cover the cost."

Reaching up, Hinata folded the man's (long, strong) fingers over the bills and politely pushed them back in his direction. "I'm fine," she repeated. "Really." _He's just starting his new job today. I don't want him to have to use a chunk of what he's got to live on until his very first paycheck to pay for my drycleaning!_

Once again his eyebrows scrunched, giving him an irritated look this time. "The incident was entirely my fault. If you don't take the money, I'm going to tuck it in your pocket before you get off the train, and good luck ever tracking me down to give it back." He smiled, looking distinctly smug now.

He brought up a valid point, curse the man. She tried hard to mask a rising irritation of her own. "Hyuuga Hinata." She accompanied her name with what she hoped was a friendly, disarming smile that held no hint of deviousness.

One of his eyebrows went up while the other one went down. "What?" The word kept popping up a lot in their conversation, Hinata noticed.

"My name. Hyuuga Hinata. What's yours?" If she knew his name, she could look him up if he did manage to sneak the money into her pocket. If she were _really_ lucky, she would distract him and make him forget giving it to her in the first place.

"Uchiha Sasuke." His head dipped briefly. "Nice to meet you, despite the circumstances."

She doubted he'd think the same thing if _he_ were the one with hot coffee down the front of his shirt. Hinata made a noncommital sound of agreement and dug through her handbag. Perhaps it was a little late for tissues, but if she could mop up at least some of the damage, maybe it wouldn't look _too_ bad when she got to work.

The train stopped yet again. Several people disembarked, looking disappointed at missing the rest of the drama. Hinata silently prayed the new people getting onto the train wouldn't notice everyone else's fixation and focus on her, too.

When the seat next to Hinata's opened up, and no one else seemed interested in taking it, Sasuke sat down next to her. "So where do you work, Hyuuga-san?" His arm brushed hers briefly; Hinata curled away from him, focusing on digging deeper into her bag as she debated whether or not to answer.

Apparently Sasuke intended to make up for his _faux pas_ by being overly friendly. Or perhaps he was a stalker in disguise - stranger things, she supposed, had happened. "Downtown," she replied vaguely. Better safe than sorry, as her cousin Neji always told her.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly. "You look like the office type."

That brought Hinata's attention out of her bag and away from her fruitless search for tissues. "'Office type'?" She couldn't decide whether to be offended or not.

He flinched slightly, probably more at her affronted tone than the squeak at the end of the second word. "Sorry. That didn't come out right." He rubbed the back of his neck, his ears turning slightly red again. "I've got nothing against people who work in offices. My brother and future sister-in-law work in an office. It's not bad, not at all. I'm just someone who prefers being up and moving."

Even though she wasn't interested in knowing, Hinata asked the obvious question if only because their conversation seemed to be making the rest of the passengers lose interest in them. "And what is it you do, Uchiha-san?"

A small smile tilted up one corner of his mouth; Hinata felt her breath momentarily catch in her chest. "I'm a veterinarian."

Hinata's mind unwillingly flashed back to his fingers against hers earlier - long, strong, but somehow gentle, too. She could easily imagine him soothing an injured animal or giving a caring pat to a dog who'd just behaved excellently during his exam. "I love animals." The words popped out without permission.

"Me too. Especially snakes." Sasuke's smile widened.

Hinata's vanished. "Snakes?" Having grown up just outside Tokyo on her father's lavish estate, she'd seen her fair share of the creatures. Enough, anyway, to know she didn't like them.

_At all._ They completely creeped her out, with their flickering tongues and beady eyes.

The train slowed, and the voice over the intercom announced the downtown stop. Snatching up her purse, Hinata scrambled toward the door, deciding she'd rather put this snake-loving coffee-spiller behind her. Especially if he did turn out to be a stalker.

Sasuke stepped up behind and slightly to her left. "I'm sorry again, Hyuuga-san."

"It's all right, Uchiha-san," Hinata replied. "I hope your day gets better." Then, to her relief, the doors swished open, and she was able to lose herself in the crowd at the train station.

When she entered the ladies room at work after first explaining the incident on the train to her very understanding boss, Hinata found a very familiar wad of bills in her jacket pocket.

It seemed she'd be seeing Uchiha Sasuke again - _much_ sooner than she'd wanted.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Though I have over 140 posted fics (and more which have never even seen the light of day) under my belt, I've never written anything like _Coffee Connections_ before. It does have its fair share of serious scenes - I'm most comfortable and familiar with the serious, after all - but this is the first _humor_-driven fic I've ever written before. Though I was nervous going into it, this fic was _great_ fun to write, and I was so sad when I typed _The End_. Since I've written this entire fic, and it's with my beta getting read over for grammar mistakes and the like, I can promise steady updates for this fic alongside _Light and Dark_, until L&D is over, then I'll keep on with updates on the same day (Friday, for those of you in the States) for CC until it, too, is complete (since there are only 9 more chapters for L&D, and 12 chapters total in CC). But I wanted to post the first chapter on Valentine's Day, as a kind of special little treat for all of you. This is kind of a sequel to my ItaMari oneshot _Perfection_, but I don't think you have to read it to understand this one - there are a couple of references, but they're pretty self-explanatory, I think - though I would like it if you did. Thank you so much for checking out this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	2. Believe

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part 2/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Encuentrame_, _guest_, _Ami1010_, _B. Lilac_, _farahb_, _Guest_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Joey Klay_, _Sonnielion_, _Pressing Point_, _931250_, _The Clawed Butterfly_, and _ImCutePoison_ for your amazing response to the first chapter! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story (and me!) to your favorites and follows lists - I was never expecting such a huge response! Thank you!

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure who's POV I enjoyed writing more in this chapter, to be honest. They were both _so_ much fun! Again, thank you to everyone who's responded to this story with reviews, favorites, and follows - you all blow me away, and I appreciate every single one of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter II~*<strong>

_~Believe~_

* * *

><p>He'd made an complete and absolute fool of himself.<p>

As it had done all day, that thought dominated Sasuke's mind as he quietly slipped his key into the lock on his and Itachi's flat. He halfway hoped his brother was knocked out on the couch from cold medicine. When he opened the door and crept through, however, he was greeted by not only Itachi, but his fiancée, too.

_Wonderful_.

"You look like something the cat dragged in," Sabaku Temari greeted him cheerfully. Standing in the doorway between the sitting room and the kitchen, she held a towel in one hand with the other propped on her hip. Her huge grin made it clear she loved tormenting him.

Of _course_ Itachi had to go and get himself engaged to a woman with two younger brothers: in other words, an ultra-bossy harpy who gave sass just as hard and fast as she took it. "What are _you_ doing here?" Sasuke grumped, taking off his shoes.

Itachi, camped out on the couch with a blanket, tissues, and what looked to be a hot cup of soup, arched his eyebrows. "Bad first day on the job?" he queried.

"The job was fine." Great, even. But Sasuke found himself unable to focus on that. "It's what happened _before_ the job that makes me mad."

"Sulky is more like it!" Temari called from the kitchen. "What happened? Did you oversleep?"

"Like you didn't tell her that already," Sasuke growled, scowling at his older brother.

"I didn't, as a matter of fact." Itachi sneezed, blew his already red nose, and then took another bite of soup before bothering to continue. "She came straight here from work, barely said 'hello' to me, and went to the kitchen. She made this soup, and heaven only knows what else she's up to in there." His contented expression made it clear he wouldn't mind if she were in the process of lacing his _onigiri_ with arsenic (though Sasuke thought he had more to fear on that front than his brother). The man was obviously, disgustingly, in love.

Slumping into a chair, Sasuke glared at the muted TV across the room, set to the weather channel. Like he needed to watch television to know it was pouring buckets outside, the _perfect_ cherry on top of the sundae of his day. And he _hated_ sweets. "I spilled my perfectly good cup of coffee on a girl on the train."

Itachi choked on his soup as Temari came flying out of the kitchen, brandishing a wooden spoon and looking quite like she was seriously considering using it. "You did _what_?"

Ducking just in case Temari _did_ decide to use her spoon on his head (it wouldn't be the first time), Sasuke hurried to defend himself. "I didn't do it on _purpose_. The train took off with a jolt, and I lost my balance. Down went the coffee on the girl sitting there." _Hyuuga Hinata_. The name had been pounding like a drumbeat through his head all day. He couldn't get her out of his mind, even though he'd tried. Sort of.

"You sound more mournful over the coffee than for the girl," Temari pointed out. Though she still had the spoon in her hand, she stood with her arms crossed. At least it didn't look like she planned to clobber him anytime soon. He cautiously relaxed.

"How bad was the damage?" Itachi asked. He looked and sounded like a person who fully expected to attend a funeral soon.

"I gave her some money for the drycleaning bill. She didn't want to take it, but I slipped it in her pocket." It wasn't like he hadn't warned her he was going to do so. Besides, it was technically his fault. He appreciated her politeness, but he needed to do _something_ to make up for dumping coffee all over her, not to mention her suit; which, it had occurred to him much later, had looked brand-new.

"Drycleaning?" Temari arched an eyebrow. "She must have been wearing some sort of suit, then?"

Sasuke nodded. "She looked like an office worker of some sort."

Turning back toward the kitchen, Temari tossed over her shoulder, "Hope it wasn't someone in my building. If it is, I'll hear about it eventually."

Of that, Sasuke was certain. But he took it as a good sign she didn't know about it already, so odds were Hinata didn't work with his future sister-in-law. "I hope not."

Itachi set his cup aside. "Did you happen to get her name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." He knew the moment the name escaped his lips he'd said it way too fast. He should have at least _pretended _to think about it, as if the name hadn't been going through his mind all day long.

His brother's eyes, as dark as Sasuke's own, sharpened. "That was fast. Was she pretty?"

"I suppose." Sasuke would rather bite off his own tongue than admit to his brother he'd thought Hinata the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. "The name just stuck in my head, Hyuuga, because don't you work with a Hyuuga?"

Itachi nodded. "Tenten-san. She's actually one of the first people I met at the company." He cleared his throat and smiled wryly. "She and her husband were two of the people who got Temari and me out of the elevator when the power went out my first day at work."

As if hearing her name, Temari poked her head through the doorway and said, "You Uchiha boys sure pick interesting ways to meet the loves of your life, don't you?"

Sasuke grabbed the throw pillow jammed into the corner of his chair and threw it at Temari's head, but missed when the blonde ducked back into the kitchen. "She's not the love of my life!" he shouted after her.

Temari's snicker floated back to him, joined in by Itachi's chuckle, which quickly turned into a cough.

Obviously neither of them believed him. Unfortunately, Sasuke was having a hard time believing it, himself.

_Wonderful_.

* * *

><p>Hinata's extremely understanding boss let her employee take an hour off work to buy a new outfit and take her coffee-stained one to the dry-cleaner's. By the time she returned to work, dressed in clean clothes but still smelling like coffee, Hinata felt ready to do her job and <em>not<em> think any more about the snake-loving veterinarian who had dumped his coffee all down her front.

Unfortunately, that turned out to be harder than she expected. Every time a man with raven's wing hair walked into the shop, Hinata found herself expecting to see Sasuke; inevitably, inexplicably, she felt disappointed when it wasn't. The disappointment confused her - after all, hadn't she already decided to return the money to him, and then forget their encounter?

By closing time, Hinata was ready to pull out her hair and scream. She helped Sarutobi Kurenai close up the jewelry store, as always, then hurried home; irritated at herself, yet unable to stop looking around the train for a familiar head of dark hair.

By the time she finally reached her apartment, Hinata seriously considered crawling into bed, pulling the covers over her head, and escaping the world through several hours of deep, deadening sleep. Unfortunately, when she unlocked the door and entered her apartment, she found her cousin and his wife waiting for her inside.

Why had she ever given them an extra key to her apartment? She, who so valued her privacy?

Tenten floated across the apartment, looking beautiful, and radiant, and everything Hinata currently _didn't_ feel. "Neji and I are here to take you out to dinner to celebrate!"

Hinata hugged Tenten and slid a sideways glance at her cousin, who stood a few steps away watching his wife with a happy smile. The expression seemed unusual when compared to Neji's typically reserved mask, but she liked the change in him.

And, really, no matter how low she currently felt, what could she say to their invitation but yes?

She felt herself perking up, though, as they settled at a low table in Tenten's favorite sushi place. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Hinata asked after a pot of tea had been delivered and their order taken.

"We've decided to be surprised," Neji replied. He was still smiling, looking every inch the proud father Hinata knew he was.

"There's already a betting pool going around work, though," Tenten said with a sigh. Cradling her cup of tea in both hands, she rolled her eyes eloquently. "It's split pretty much evenly, though I think Lee-kun said something about twins."

Hinata felt her eyes widen as Neji choked on the drink of tea he'd just taken. "_Twins_?" the cousins said in unison.

Tenten, looking slightly green, said faintly, "I hope not." She set down her tea cup abruptly and focused on Hinata. "So," she queried with her usual cheerfulness present again, "how was your day at work?"

"Work was fine," Hinata said truthfully. A steady stream of customers came in and out all day, and most of them purchased at least one piece of jewelry. She truly loved her job, finding deep satisfaction in helping people find just the right ring, bracelet, necklace, or earrings for them. "But the train ride before work was a little - strange."

Neji's pale eyes, so like her own, sharpened protectively. "What happened?" he asked briskly. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

Their waitress reappeared at that moment to deliver their food, momentarily pausing the conversation. When the kimono-clad woman once again drifted away, Hinata reached for her chopsticks as she explained the morning's events.

"He was very nice about the whole thing," Hinata concluded, picking up a plump piece of cucumber roll. "He even slipped the money for drycleaning into my pocket after I refused to take it. I didn't find it until I was already at work."

Tenten's brown eyes glowed warmly. "He sounds like a very nice man," she said without a trace of irony.

Neji glanced at his wife out of the corner of his eye, brows raised. "Should I be worried?"

Hinata looked down at her plate quickly, hiding her smile at the look the couple exchanged. Neji and Tenten had been high school sweethearts, went to university together, and married less than a month after they graduated. Having spent a good deal of time around the couple, Hinata had had the benefit of a front row seat to watching their love for each other grow. She'd always cherished the hope she would find someone who adored her as much as her cousin obviously did his wife.

When Neji and Tenten returned their attention to her, Hinata said, "I'm going to try to find him so I can give the money back. He said he was starting his new job today, and he looks like he just graduated university. I didn't want to take money from him even before he got his first paycheck!"

"You're fresh from university, too, even though you worked for Sarutobi Jewelers before you graduated," Tenten pointed out. "Who's to say he didn't have a job before he graduated, too?"

"True," Hinata said. "But still, he was so nice about the whole thing. It really wasn't his fault. I feel badly about him taking responsibility for it despite it being an accident."

"I think you just want to see him again, Hinata-chan," Tenten said, chocolate-hued eyes twinkling over the rim of her cup.

Once again, the infuriating heat of Hinata's blush betrayed her.

Neji set down his chopsticks at the exact moment Tenten put down her cup. They both stared at Hinata incredulously.

"You _do_ want to see him again," Neji said slowly. It wasn't a question.

"I was just joking!" Tenten protested.

Hinata looked down at her hands, fighting the urge to fidgit. She hadn't worked five years to break the habit of tapping her index fingers together for nothing - she _had_ to keep fighting it! "Only once more, to return his money." Even to her, the excuse sounded weak.

"It will be easier to find him if you know his name," Neji said reflectively. "Do you know it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." The name slipped easily from her tongue, particularly since it had been playing on repeat through her mind all day. He had not been far from her thoughts since she met him. Should she, she wondered, be embarrassed about that?

A slow, catlike grin curled the corners of Tenten's mouth. "That was fast," she remarked. "I think you really _do_ want to see him again, Hinata-chan - and more than once to return his money."

Hinata hid her flaming face behind her hands, giving solemn consideration to thepossibility of dying of embarrassment.

If so, she thought muzzily, she hoped she'd get to see Sasuke one more time before she succumbed.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I don't think I can choose between POVs as to which was more fun to write. I _love_ Sasuke's and Temari's snarking at each other, and on the flip side, I also love how protective Neji is over Hinata. And both Itachi and Tenten are two of my favorite characters to write, so they're always a joy. I had _so_ much fun writing this chapter, so I hope it's as enjoyable to read. Once more, a _huge_ thank you to everyone who's responded to this story with reviews, favorites, and follows - you all blow me away, and I appreciate every single one of you. I _never_ expected such a big response to this story, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. I hope you continued to do so with this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	3. Repeat

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 3/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _farahb_, _Ami1010,_ _ImCutePoison_, _Impossible Dreamer_, _McKazekage_, _Pressing Point_, _Guest_, _JustFabulous_, _Encuentame_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Fher34_, and _corpus-luteum_ for all your wonderful and encouraging reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has added, and continues to add, this story to their favorite and follows lists! I love you all!

**Author's Note:** I really do think this is the most fun I've ever had writing a fic. And while the first scene was quite enjoyable, there's just something about the second that makes it one of my favorites, perhaps ever. I really hope you all enjoy reading it, too, and thanks for giving my fic a try!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter III~*<strong>

_~Repeat~_

* * *

><p>Hinata watched the mesmerizing color change in the opal ring she held poised ready for polishing, musing about life and love and one Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

The shop was having one of its rare slow days, where more people passed by with a mere glance instead of standing at the window for a while, then coming through the door. Hinata both loved and hated - mostly hated - slow days, for various reasons.

For the hundredth time in the past hour, her eyes, pale as the background color of the gemstone in her hand, darted to the phone on the counter across the room. Next to it, the computer sat ready and waiting for her to open a search engine and look up all the veterinarian practices in the local area. She'd deduced Sasuke worked in proximity to her because he'd been on the same train as she, and he'd gotten off at the same time as she did.

Though she'd put her hands on the keyboard several times - and even gotten as far as opening up the search engine - she'd chickened out _every single time._ Sometimes a rare customer would wander in, and while helping them she'd have to tamp down the resolution she'd scraped together, inwardly grateful they'd distracted her from her goal. The rest of the time, she'd put her head down and skittered away to polish more jewelry, afraid to see Sasuke again.

What if seeing him again fanned the flames of attraction welling up inside her? (Gosh, did she read too many romance novels late at night, or what? - her thoughts were beginning to sound like one.) Or, perhaps even worse, what if she came face-to-face with him again and realized this pull she felt toward him was some weird thing caused by hot coffee down her front, and his handsome face?

She didn't dare question any her friends about what love felt like. Hinata _really_ didn't want to deal with the squeals and the inevitable twenty (thousand) questions which would inevitably result. She didn't even feel comfortable asking Tenten, the natural choice in such a situation, since she already suspected Hinata (maybe) _liked_ Sasuke. It would only get worse from there.

Kurenai wandered into the showroom from the short hallway at the back of the shop, which led to her office and that of her husband - the joint owners of Sarutobi Jewelers. "Still not much business?" the gentle, cinnamon-eyed woman inquired.

"No." Hinata quickly began wielding her cleaning cloth to polish the opal and its gold setting before returning it to the glass case in front of her. After securely locking it, she headed back toward the counter. "Where is your husband today, Kurenai-san?"

Sarutobi Asuma, sixth in the long and prestigious line of jewelers who carried on the family's tradition of selling beautiful and unique jewelry, was often away on buying trips. He'd traveled the world over several times, only cumulatively being at home a handful of months out of the year. Hinata had seen the man maybe a dozen times over her two years of employment; and though she liked him, she found his exuberant personality to be a bit overwhelming. She preferred dealing with his soft-spoken, gentle wife.

Kurenai smiled, her right hand absently moving to the beautiful wedding set on her left ring finger. "I just got off the phone with him a few moments ago," she said. "He's currently in Nepal, trying to secure us some more of the blue kyanite."

Hinata glanced at the case to her right, where a tidy display of the Himilayan-mined gemstone shone Ceylon blue in the shop's carefully-placed lighting. One of their most popular gemstones, her friend Ino absolutely adored it. "I hope he can get more," she said. "I checked yesterday, and the stock in our warehouse is running a little low."

Perching on one of the stools behind the counter, Kurenai let out a sigh. "I do, too. Kyanite is one of our bestsellers. Fortunately, Asuma seems certain we'll get at least one, if not two, good-sized parcels. After he leaves Nepal, he's planning to stop off in China for some more peridot before coming back here for a few weeks."

Making a mental note of the schedule so she could tell buyers who stopped in or called wanting to deal with Asuma directly, Hinata ran her finger along the edge of the counter. "May I ask you a question, Kurenai-san?"

Her mentor's expression changed to concerned in the span of a blink. "You can _always_ ask me anything you want, Hinata-chan. Is something wrong?"

"No, not _wrong_," Hinata replied hesitantly. "But - do you remember the man I told you about yesterday? Who spilled the coffee on me?" Hinata thought of the money tucked away in her purse, and imagined she caught a whiff of scorching leather, as though the wad of bills was trying to burn a hole through it. She _had _to give it back, as quickly as possible.

Kurenai nodded briefly. "Have you seen him again?"

Shaking her head, Hinata sighed. "No, and therein lies the problem. I want to return his money to him, but I need to find him first. He told me he's a veterinarian, and since he was on the same train as me, and got off at the same time as me, I think he must work in this vicinity."

Already two steps ahead, Kurenai slipped off her stool, gently guided Hinata away from the computer, and went to work. "I'll look up the phone numbers," she said. "But you'll have to make the phone calls looking for him yourself." She smiled at the younger woman to negate any negative impact her words might have had.

Hinata glanced at the phone, thinking how it crouched in its cradle as if ready to jump up and bite her. "I know I'll feel better once I get his money back to him. But to be honest, I'm a little - afraid - to see him again."

Snagging a pad of paper and tugging it over to herself, Kurenai picked up a pen and busily copied down the information on the screen in front of her. "Handsome, is he, this Uchiha Sasuke?"

Looking down at her shoes, Hinata silently nodded. She was afraid to try to speak, for fear her voice would betray her by cracking or failing altogether.

Kurenai looked up, a sneaky smile on her face. "Did I ever tell you what happened the first time I met Asuma?"

Sensing something amazing coming, Hinata widened her eyes and shook her head.

Leaning a little closer and lowering her voice, though they were alone in the shop, Kurenai whispered, "I was sick all over his shoes."

"_What_?" The squeak which escaped Hinata's lips was far from dignified, but she couldn't hide her shock.

Laughing, Kurenai set down her pen, closed out the search engine on the computer, and tore the top page off the notepad. "I was at a gem auction in America, in Arizona, to get some hands-on training about what to look for. Apparently I picked up some sort of virus on the plane, because I was feeling poorly when I left the hotel, but I went anyway. It was the most humiliating moment in my life when I lost my lunch all over the very nice, very handsome gentleman accidentally standing between me and the ladies room."

In comparison to that, the hot coffee down Hinata's front seemed simple, almost laughable. "How embarrassing," she breathed.

"It was." Kurenai folded the red-edged paper quickly into a pretty _oragami_ heart, then held it out to Hinata between two manicured fingers. "But Asuma was so sweet. He retrieved a cool wet cloth, a cup of water, and then escorted me back to my hotel, a complete gentleman the entire time. After I felt better, I dithered around, wondering if I dared try to track him down before I left to thank him - and, naturally, apologize. I finally knew I _had_ to, and when I did, I was glad. We traded names and phone numbers, kept in touch, and were married less than a year later."

"Though that was a strange beginning," Hinata remarked, "I think that was the most romantic story I've ever heard." Though she'd known her bosses had met at a gem auction in America, she'd never heard the details before.

"The moral of the story is: take a chance. You never know where it might lead." With an encouraging wink, Kurenai drifted away, conspicuously occupying herself across the shop at the window display.

Reluctantly unfolding Kurenai's work of art, Hinata stared at the four phone numbers and accompanying veterinarian practice names written on the paper. She'd call each, ask if Uchiha Sasuke was there, and go from there.

After all, what did she have to lose?

* * *

><p>"That was decidedly weird."<p>

Torn from his concentrated study of the patient chart open on the screen in front of him, Sasuke distractedly looked up at the figure hovering the doorway of his office. "What is?"

Inuzuka Hana, a junior partner her family's veterinary clinic, propped a shoulder on the doorframe and tilted her head slightly. "Someone just called the office, asked if you were in, then promptly hung up when the receptionist said yes. What do you think that means, hmm?" She arched one suggestive eyebrow.

Sasuke's mind immediately shot to a woman with midnight-dark hair, pale lavender eyes, and kissably peach lips, but he resolutely shoved the image away just as quickly. Seriously, why would she be trying to track him down? So _she_ could pour a hot cup of coffee down _his_ front? (Honestly, if she did, he wouldn't blame her. Turnabout was fair play, after all. Then _she_ could pay for _his_ drycleaning bill, and then they'd be even.) "Probably a prank call. I've gotten a fair few in my time. Never at work, though." This was only his second day, and he couldn't waste time or effort thinking about it. He'd gotten plenty during his school days, and then again at university. He'd learned the best thing to do was ignore his self-proclaimed fangirls.

"Prank call, hmm? I'd be more likely to think it's one of your fans calling you." Hana shook her head, expression incredulous. "Seriously, this is only your second day, and the number of people - namely, _female_ people - bringing their pets in for checkups has quadrupled. In other words, Sasuke-san, you're good for business."

Good for business he might be, but Sasuke was sick of grating females. Their reeking perfume, cackling giggles, and hurricane-force batting eyelashes made him want to run screaming out the door. Not that he would ever be caught dead doing something so undignified, but the urge was there nonetheless.

His brother had escaped the hordes of his own devoted following by getting engaged. Sasuke got a brief glimmer of the merits of attaching himself to a female.

One particular female...

Firmly resisting the urge to bang his head against his desk repeatedly, Sasuke ignored Hana's laughter as she continued on up the hall toward the reception area. He'd never been accused of having a great sense of humor, but he supposed being a source of amusement for at least one of his coworkers might make them even _more_ likely to keep him around. And since he really liked his job (irritating females not withstanding; thank _goodness_ Hana was already happily engaged since she was the vet he worked with the most), he rather did want to keep it.

Besides, searching for a new job was a total pain in the neck. And head. And everything else.

He had moved on to his sixth patient file in a row, familiarizing himself with upcoming appointments as he ate his lunch, when Hana reappeared in his doorway. "Sasuke-san, I think the woman on the phone is here to see you."

Sasuke didn't even look up from his screen. "Tell her I'm booked solid today and can't see her dog or cat or parakeet or whatever. If it's an emergency, please refer her to another vet in the practice."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Hana plant her hands on her hips and purse her lips. "She's really pretty."

"Don't care." To prove his point, Sasuke stuffed an extra-large bite of noodles in his mouth, chewing loudly (something which he absolutely loathed, except when he wanted to make a point) to try to get Hana to leave him alone.

"She said her name is Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasuke spit the noodles in his mouth into the trash can next to his desk to keep from choking on them. "Wha' was 'at?" he sputtered.

Hana grinned, wolfishly dark eyes gleaming with a distinctly predatory gleam. "I thought that'd get your attention."

Satching up a napkin, Sasuke swiped at his mouth in hopes of getting rid of any traces of his ill-fated bite. "She's in reception, you said?" He pushed away from his desk and headed for the door, trying not to move too fast.

"Yes. Yes she is. And she looks like she's going to stay there until you come out to see her." Hana grinned and stepped aside as Sasuke strode past her into the hallway.

So Hinata _had_ gone to the trouble of tracking him down. But was it to return the money he'd slipped into her pocket, or something else entirely?

He dared not let his hopes rise too far. He didn't want to have to pick up too many pieces when they inevitably crashed at his feet.

But, in the end, what did he _really_ have to lose?

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Oh, that second scene. I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face the entire time I was writing it. _So much fun!_ When I first started out writing this fic, I thought I'd bitten off more than I could chew, but in the end, it's definitely been one of the most fun projects I've ever undertaken. I'm really having fun sharing it with all of you, and I'm glad so many are enjoying it. Thank you _so_ much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	4. Invitation

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 4/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _corpus-luteum_, _LaydiiV_, _TheCrimsonAlchemist99_,_ farahb_, _Guest (1)_, _Pressing Point_, _Just Fabulous_, _Fher34_, _robotchick_, _imafangirlsowhat1_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Kanna_, _Encuentrame_, _aurora0914_, _yashi14_, _The Clawed Butterfly_, _Guest (2)_, and _tactics2012_ for all your reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists - I _never_ expected such a huge response to this story! _Thank you!_

**Author's Note:** Okay, I am _so_ sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! I can confidently say that there are 12 total chapters in this story because it is already _done_. I've finished writing it, my beta has finished looking it over, so all I have to do is just keep updating. As an apology for the confusion I caused, I decided to update a day early this week. I promise, this story will be finished - because it technically already is! I appreciate all of you so much for your support of me and this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter IV~*<strong>

_~Invitation~_

* * *

><p>A stray beam of light glinted off the receptionist's glasses, concealing her eyes, but Hinata still sensed the somewhat malevolent stare coming from behind those lenses. The redhead had been glaring ever since Hinata came in and asked for Sasuke; if it hadn't been for another woman who happened to be walking by at the time, Hinata got the definite feeling she wouldn't have gotten the chance to see Sasuke at all.<p>

"Karin-chan," the dark-haired woman had scolded, "you know Sasuke-san is still in his office eating his lunch and going over files. Don't tell people he's busy with patients."

Hinata sat ramrod straight in her chair, trying not to fidget under that baleful glare. The passing vet - who introduced herself as Hana - had promised to go get Sasuke. It felt like forever ago, though only a couple of minutes had passed.

Kurenai had let Hinata take an extra-long lunch break so she could come see Sasuke. Had, in fact, nearly pushed her employee out the door, laughing as she said, "Don't come back until you've seen him, okay?"

The door across the room opened. Hinata perked up until she saw it was a man around her age coming to collect a heavily made-up woman with a long-suffering fluffy brown cat. Hinata settled back into her chair, stifling a laugh as the man made a face at the cat behind the woman's back before the door slid shut behind them.

As she considered pulling the book she was reading out of her purse, just to occupy her frenzied mind, the door opened again.

This time, Sasuke stepped through the opening. She sensed him before she even saw him. His very presence sent electric tingles up and down her spine, prickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

"Hinata-san." Sasuke stopped a few steps away, his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat, dark eyes half-lidded as he stared at her. "You are a woman of your word, aren't you?"

Jolting to her feet as if she'd sat on a tack, Hinata wobbled slightly, then regained her balance before smiling shyly. "And you are a man of your word, Sasuke-san." She started to reach into her purse, but Sasuke's hand shot out and grasped her wrist.

"Not out here," he said under his breath. Letting her go quickly - leaving a hot place on her skin as real as a bracelet in the shape of his fingers - he abruptly turned and headed back toward the door through which he'd entered.

Hinata, assuming he meant her to follow, hurried after him. Entering a long hallway, she listened to the clearer sounds of human voices and animal vocalizations - barks and mewls and chirps - as Sasuke led her to a door with his name neatly inscribed in _kanji_ on a gold plate hanging on the wall next to it.

Once inside the office, Sasuke pushed the door most of the way closed and then motioned to the chair across the desk from his own. He waited until she sat to drop into his own chair, ignoring the half-eaten carton of noodles sitting next to the keyboard on his desk. "You're here to give the money back, aren't you?" he asked. The casual pose from the reception area was gone, replaced with an attentive posture Hinata found oddly hawk-like.

She felt like the prey to his predator. Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Hinata managed what she hoped was a sweet smile as she pulled the money from her handbag and held it out to him. "Yes, I did. While I appreciate the gesture, what happened on the train wasn't your fault. I feel terrible accepting this money, so please, take it back." _Before it burns a hole through my purse _and_ my skin._

Sasuke sat motionless for a long, long moment, only his dark eyes moving as they flicked from her face, to her hand, then back again. "You're serious, aren't you?" His eyes burned into hers, forceful, serious.

Hinata's mouth went dry. Her shoulders threatened to slump, but she squared them instead, lifting her chin with determination as she nodded once, firmly. "_Hai_." Her voice didn't shake.

He finally moved, leaning forward in his chair to prop his elbows on the desk and fold his hands in front of his face, hiding his mouth. His dark eyes narrowed, drilling into hers, looking past the surface so deeply into her Hinata felt the urge to cover her eyes to hide them. She wasn't sure she wanted Sasuke to know her deepest, darkest thoughts.

"All right," he said, finally lowering his hands. "I'll take the money back."

A huge weight lifted from Hinata's chest, leaving her feeling as if she could take her first deep breath in twenty-four hours.

"On one condition," Sasuke added.

And then the other shoe dropped. Right on top of her head.

She was no stranger to conditions. Her own father constructed an entire list of them for her when she entered high school. And then when she went to university. And then when she started working for Sarutobi Jewelers. Conditions were like an old acquaintance - whom she was never happy to see again.

"What condition?" Hinata asked warily. She would agree to nothing until she heard it and thought about it from several sides.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, expression casual once again. "My brother's getting married in a few weeks. He and his fiancée have been nagging me about bringing a date to the wedding. I've ignored them thus far, but they're getting particularly annoying about it. So, if you'll go to the wedding as my date, I'll take the money back." He tucked his hands behind his head, watching her, letting his condition hang in the air between them.

Hinata could think of several things right offhand worse than going to a wedding. She rather enjoyed herself at Neji and Tenten's. But she felt reasonably certain the only person she'd know at the wedding would be Sasuke, and him not that well. She didn't like being in social settings where she didn't know a single person.

She could get away with it at the shop, where she was talking about jewelry, which she loved. But she doubted the other wedding guests would like to hear about sourcing kunzite and faceting amethysts. So she was back to square one: in other words, up a creek without a paddle. She'd likely faint five minutes into the first (extremely uncomfortable) conversation.

And then there was the inevitable "so how did you two meet?" question. Not only did Hinata _not_ want to go into the whole awkward coffee-on-the-train story, how did she explain she was only at the wedding with Sasuke because she wanted him to take his drycleaning money back?

He looked as if he absolutely couldn't care less which answer she gave him. Hinata dithered over her choices. She could calmly place the bills on his desk and walk out, in effect calling his bluff, if bluff it was, and daring him to do something about it. She could keep the money, and probably be fairly sure she'd never encounter Uchiha Sasuke again. Or she could go to the wedding, suffer a few hours' acute discomfort, give Sasuke his money back with both their honors intact, and _then_ probably never see the man again. Which was, after all, the safe and sensible thing, and what she firmly told herself she truly wanted. Right?

Or would she be putting her heart on the line, all for a bit of money?

* * *

><p><em>I am an idiot.<em>

Watching her struggle to make what seemed on the surface to be a simple decision, Sasuke told himself he should have just taken the money back and let the poor girl go. After all, hadn't he already caused her enough grief, what with pouring hot coffee on her and (possibly) ruining a brand-new suit? Not to mention all the time she spent (who knows how long) trying to track him down.

But _no_. He had to try something fancy - kill two birds with one stone. By taking Hinata with him to the wedding, he could not only get Itachi and Temari off his back (being in love apparently made people want to find the same for the people around them), but also spend more time with Hinata, who fascinated him _far_ more than he liked to admit.

If he'd played his cards right, been patient and tried harder, perhaps he could have gotten her to agree. But now? He'd scared her off, come on too strong; he just knew it. There was _no way_-

"All right."

His thought processes ground to an instantaneous halt as Sasuke wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him. Dropping his arms, he leaned forward in his chair and said, "Beg your pardon? What did you say?" _Surely_ he was having an auditory hallucination. Had she actually just agreed to go with him?

Hinata gave him a strange look - half confused, half concerned - before repeating, "All right. I'll go to the wedding with you."

Okay, so no hallucination. This was either the luckiest day of his life, or he was dreaming. Probably the latter, but for now, he'd operate on the assumption it was the former. "Good. Thank you."

She smiled shyly, her lavender eyes warming and brightening with the motion.

For some reason, that smile made him want to take more chances. After all, if he _was_ having the luckiest day of his life, might as well make the most of it. "I don't want you to have to go in not knowing anyone but me - and me not that well. So, would you want to have dinner with me a couple of times before the wedding? Maybe meet my brother and his fiancée, too?" He held his breath, hoping he hadn't just pushed her too far.

_That_ would be a little closer to par for his luck.

To his surprise (and relief), Hinata smiled a little wider and nodded. "That would be very nice, thank you." She lifted her hand again, once more holding the money out toward him.

Sasuke was having a lucky day, but he wasn't stupid. "No, thank you," he said firmly. "You keep that money till after the wedding, all right? Call it insurance."

"Oh." Hinata stared at the money for a long moment, then returned it to her handbag with obvious reluctance. "All right, then."

When Sasuke escorted her out at the end of his lunch break five minutes later, they'd agreed to meet at the station after work the next day for dinner.

After that, who knows what would happen.

But at least this was a beginning - and a very promising one, at that.

Sasuke would have to do his very best to make sure it wasn't wasted.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I am _so_ sorry for the confusion I caused in the last chapter! I want to clear it up right now by saying this story _definitely_ will be finished, because it technically already _is_! I finished up writing it before I even started posting it, and my beta has already looked it over and gotten all the chapters back to me. So all I have to do is keep updating until all the chapters are posted. I am _so_ sorry I didn't make that clear before. As an apology, I decided to update this a day early this week (but please do expect the next chapter on the regular day of Friday next week). I hate not completing stories, so odds are I'll either have a story finished before I start posting it, or I'll have a large cushion and a definite idea of where the rest of it is going when I do. Thank you all so much for your support, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	5. Rendezvous

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Fher34_ (so sorry I got it wrong the first time!), _JustFabulous_, _aurora0914_, _tactics2012_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Encuentrame_, _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _Ami1010_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _suicune4ever_, _Guest (1)_, _FallenAngelItachi_, _Guest (2)_, _ImpDream_, _Bimyou Grandma_, _Guest (3)_, and _IndecisiveMiss_ for all your fabulous reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story (and me!) to your favorites and follows lists - you all really do blow my mind every time I see new alerts in my e-box! I am _so_ grateful!

**Author's Note:** Poor Hinata. Poor Sasuke. Really, I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for in this chapter! For those of you who have been wanting to see Tenten again, she _does_ make another appearance in this chapter (to Hinata's partial confusion). All the way up to when I wrote _The End_, I just had so much fun writing this story, so I'm really glad to know so many of you are enjoying reading it. Thank you all so much for doing so, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter V~*<strong>

_~Rendezvous~_

* * *

><p>That evening, Hinata stood in front of her closet quietly freaking out.<p>

She owned several business suits, some more casual clothes, and a handful of fancier outfits for social events with her family. But, as she stood there staring at the rainbow of fabrics in her closet, Hinata did not see a single thing which jumped up and down and shouted, "I'm good for dinner out with a goodlooking guy."

Further compounding the problem: she and Sasuke planned to meet after they both got off work. Hinata typically wore business suits to her job, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to _keep_ wearing one to their dinner (date?). Also, Hinata had no idea where they were going. Plenty of choices existed right there in downtown Tokyo, in an eclectic mix of fine dining, casual dining, and everything inbetween.

She'd seen that Sasuke dressed semi-casually for his job, but would he change clothes before he met her? Since they were meeting in the train station, were they even _staying_ in downtown? And if Hinata went to the trouble of taking something with her to change into, what would she do with her suit? Leave it at work? Or awkwardly carry it around with her?

Feeling utterly overwhelmed, poor Hinata was still standing there in her _yukata_ and bare feet when Tenten swept into the bedroom.

"What's the emergency?" Tenten asked anxiously, her warm brown eyes scanning Hinata from head to foot, obviously expecting blood or a painfully twisted limb.

"Emergency?" Hinata blinked at Tenten, then turned back to her closet. "I don't remember saying that," she said faintly. "I don't even remember _calling _you." But a glance at the phone still in her hand showed the most recent number dialed was, indeed, Tenten's.

Turning back in the direction from which she came, Tenten stuck her head through the doorway and called (presumably to Neji), "She's all right. Just girl stuff. We'll be out in a bit."

Heat crept up Hinata's neck into her cheeks. "I hope you and Neji-nii-san weren't doing anything too important when I called."

Tenten waved a casual hand as she joined Hinata in front of the closet. "We were planning an evening in with takeaway and a movie," she said. "I've been feeling lazy all day, even at work. But now that I see you're all right, I've perked up. So what's going on?"

Hinata explained her dilemma. Tenten, grinning, tactfully left the word "date" unuttered as she plunged into the closet. "It would help if you knew where he planned to take you," she said, voice muffled. "But you said you were meeting at the station, right? Like maybe you're not even staying in downtown?"

"Right." Hinata hovered in the middle of her bedroom, watching her energetic cousin-in-law skip her fingers from outfit to outfit, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I typically wear suits to work, but I don't _have_ to. As long as I look polished and professional, Kurenai-san hasn't set a dress code."

"So, presumably, you could wear a dress, or a skirt and blouse, or something like that, right?" Tenten pulled an orchid broomstick skirt from among its fellows, lips pursed as she studied its understated white rose pattern. "The key is to wear something which could be casual _or_ dressy."

"It's all in the accessorizing," Hinata said out of habit.

Pivoting, Tenten smiled at Hinata, her eyebrows rising. "Exactly. If you wear this and a white blouse, you could pair it with some small studs and a watch to work, with your hair up in a twist. Before you leave, you could change to some drop earrings, maybe slip on a bracelet or two, and add a necklace. Then pull your hair up into a high ponytail, or let it down from your twist, and there you go! From professional to dressy-casual in a heartbeat."

"Plus I don't have to deal with the hassle of trying to take a completely different outfit with me." Hinata nodded slowly, taking the skirt from Tenten as the other woman simultaneously turned to look for a blouse. "You make it sound so easy. It makes me feel foolish for panicking the way I did." The outfit would give her the perfect chance to wear the new amethyst and tanzanite chandelier necklace she'd bought (with a tidy employee discount) just the week before.

Handing a white silk blouse with fluttery sleeves to Hinata, Tenten smiled and said, "Before my first date with Neji, I took nearly three hours to decide what to wear. I also changed outfits twenty-three times before Neji came to the door to pick me up. I think it's normal to want to look perfect on your first date."

"Well, I won't look perfect, but hopefully it'll be close enough." Hinata didn't want to get her hopes up. Sasuke was just taking her out to dinner so she could get to know him better before the wedding. She didn't _dare_ let herself think he was interested in her as a woman.

That, after the wedding, things would continue to develop between them.

If she did, she'd be too brokenhearted when he called it quits.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat on one of the benches along the wall at the train station, watching people swirl past him at breakneck speed. It was the height of rush hour, and some detached part of his mind wondered where they were all going. Home, perhaps, or - like him - to a date. A hopefully <em>successful<em> date.

He'd set everything up in hopes of putting Hinata at ease. Sasuke contacted an old school chum, who'd reserved the best table in his father's restaurant. He also set up another little surprise, hoping she wouldn't think of it _too_ much as a date and get scared off.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't care about getting his drycleaning money back. Hinata could kiss it and fling it off the roof of the tallest building in Tokyo for all he cared. What he _really_ wanted was a relationship with her, a lasting one that would make both him and Hinata as deliriously happy as Itachi and Temari obviously were.

A week ago Sasuke had nearly been choking under the suffocatingly sappy blanket of love smothering his brother. Even when Temari _wasn't_ present, Itachi walked around with a positively lovesick (read: stupid) grin on his face. It had really freaked Sasuke out at first, seeing his normally stoic brother look so _ecstatic._ But, in the end, he wound up happy because his brother was happy. He could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he'd seen Itachi look truly happy between the time their parents died and he met Temari.

He much preferred his happy brother to his stoic one.

And now Sasuke understood, at least a little, what Itachi felt. Why he spoke about Temari with an infatuated smile on his face and absolute adoration shining in his eyes. Because from the moment Sasuke had first met Hyuuga Hinata's eyes on that train ride only two days ago, for the first time in his entire life he finally understood what true love really was.

He'd even caught _himself_ grinning like an idiot while he was brushing his teeth this morning. Ridiculous.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled with a new yet somehow familiar awareness. Sasuke stood up from the bench. Allowing his gaze to scan the faces around him, he searched for one in particular, knowing she was there because he could, as impossible as it seemed, _sense_ her presence.

It didn't take long for him to spot her. Hinata walked toward him as if she were floating on air, every movement smooth and graceful. Her purple skirt swished around her ankles, giving him occasional peeps of her tiny sandaled feet. Her white blouse made the lavender in her eyes shine all the brighter, like the jewels in her ears, at her throat, and around her wrist. With each step, the long ponytail hanging down her back swung from side to side in midnight waves Sasuke longed to touch to see if they were as silky-soft as they looked.

She spotted him, and her naturally peachy-pink lips curled into a shy smile that made Sasuke's pulse race. Stepping out of the melee, she walked parallel to the wall the rest of the way to his side.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, Sasuke-san," Hinata said anxiously after they exchanged greetings.

"No, not long at all." He'd left work ten minutes early to make sure he wouldn't be late to the station. That had left him waiting a full half-hour, but he wouldn't tell her that.

For a moment the pair stood awkwardly, just looking at each other, waiting for something to happen to break the sudden tension stretching between them. Sasuke wished he knew exactly what to say to set her at ease, for Hinata was obviously nervous.

He wondered idly if she'd ever been on a date before; then decided quickly that was not a particularly enjoyable train of thought to follow and abandoned it.

When the silence between them - the sounds of the station going about business as usual around them notwithstanding - stretched so tightly Sasuke thought it would snap, he opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, to break the tension.

"Sasuke!"

The breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding exploded out of his lips on a long, gusty exhale. Turning slightly, Sasuke raised his hand over his head and waved at the two figures hurrying toward him and Hinata, coming from the train which had brought them from across downtown.

Turning to Hinata, Sasuke quickly explained. "I invited my brother and his fiancée to have dinner with us. I didn't want things to be - well, awkward - so I thought you'd be more comfortable with all of us together..." He trailed off at the strange look on her face, an inexplicable mix of confusion, recognition, and hurt.

He received another shock when Itachi stopped a few steps away upon seeing Hinata and blurted, "I recognize you!"

Sasuke turned back to Hinata, who was slowly nodding, recognition glowing in her own eyes.

Jealousy grabbed his stomach and twisted viciously as a single thought burned through his mind: _How do Itachi and Hinata know each other - and how did I not know about it myself?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ I can't help myself. Even though this story is, essentially, supposed to be a romcom, I seem to have to throw complications in. So even though this is supposed to be a funny story, and there will be comedy (and, naturally, a happy ending), there _will_ be some _slightly_ intense stuff. You get a _teeny_ glimpse of it in this chapter, but within the next few, there will be more. But I promise everything will turn out well in the end. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	6. Tension

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 6/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _tactics2012_, _farahb_, _Fher34_ (I'm _so_ sorry I got it wrong last chapter, I went back and changed it!), _agate-ilie_, _Ami1010_, _aurora0914_, _daydreamer102308_, _Pressing Point_, _Encuentrame_, _Dani Stark_, _moonhaku_, _CallMeSenseiKuchiki_, _rao hyuga 18_, _xHinaLovex_, and _BloodyAyame23_ for all your fantastic reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and alerts lists - you all are beyond amazing!

**Author's Note:** This chapter was _very_ fun to write especially. It's just so - awkward! Poor Sasuke. I feel terrible taking the wind out of his sails so many times, but I can also promise I'll make up for it later. This is one of my favorite stories I've written, so I'm really glad you're all enjoying it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter VI~*<strong>

_~Tension~_

* * *

><p>"Sarutobi Jewelers," Itachi and Hinata said at the same time, smiling at each other.<p>

Sasuke looked from one to the other, then to Temari, who looked as mystified as he felt; though, he noted, not as worried. "What's going on?" he asked, his tone just on the edge of being a sharp demand.

Smiling, Itachi turned to Temari, caught her hand, and pulled her forward slightly. "Temari's engagement ring," he said by way of explanation. He tilted his fiancée's hand slightly so the station's light glinted off the red and white diamonds set in gold on her finger.

"I work at a little shop called Sarutobi Jewelers," Hinata said, drawing Sasuke's attention back to her. "Besides the shop, we also do online orders. Your brother came in one day looking for an engagement ring-"

"-And she helped me pick this one out," Itachi finished. "Hinata-san, right?"

"_Hai_. And you're Itachi-san, correct?" Hinata's smile looked totally relaxed, holding not even a hint of the nervousness which had been there five minutes before.

As Itachi confirmed his identity and introduced Temari and Hinata to each other, Sasuke took a moment to reflect upon the strange, hotly uncomfortable surge of jealousy which had seared through him earlier. It left him feeling very - unsettled.

But the whole thing was nonsensical, he told himself sternly. It wasn't like he and Hinata were officially dating (despite his deepest wishes to the contrary). Sasuke had no concrete claim over Hinata. He had to admit the fact he felt jealous - insanely, instantly, ridiculously jealous of his _happily engaged_ brother, at that! - didn't speak well for his mental or emotional wellbeing.

_She sold my brother an engagement ring for Temari. That's how they know each other. It's that simple. I totally flew off the handle, like I thought they'd carried on some sort of secret relationship. What's the matter with me?_ Sasuke didn't want to search too deeply inside himself for the answer to that particular question. The odds vastly favored him _not_ liking the answer he would inevitably find.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked shyly, drawing Sasuke's attention back to the matter at hand.

"A little café known as Tokyo's best kept secret," Sasuke answered before Itachi could. "I went to school with the owner's son, so I have an inside track to getting us a good table." He smoothly insinuated himself between Hinata and Itachi, keeping his hands in his pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to reach for hers. He was probably pushing things the way it was.

"One of my younger brothers was also in the same year at school," Temari said. "Imagine my surprise when I found out Sasuke-kun and I knew the same restaurant - and could get tables for pretty much the same reason."

"I didn't even _know_ about the place until Temari and I started seeing each other," Itachi said as the foursome made their way up the stairs out of the station to street level. "It's not too far from here, actually."

"Oh! Is it Akimichi's?" Hinata asked, sidestepping a group of teenagers headed for the stairs.

"Yes," Sasuke said in surprise. "You know it?"

"It's just around the corner from where I work," Hinata said knowledgeably. "Kurenai-san, my boss, often gets takeaway from there for us for lunch when we're particularly busy and don't dare close to go out somewhere. Their food is delicious."

"Have you ever had any of their desserts?" Temari asked, leaning around Itachi and Sasuke to see Hinata.

Hinata's arm brushed Sasuke's as she once again avoided a fellow pedestrian. "No, I actually haven't. But if they're anywhere near as good as their entrées, I already know I'm going to adore them."

"Everything I've had there has been sinfully decadent." Temari placed one hand against her waist and grinned sheepishly. "I've had to be careful how often I eat there recently, because I really do want to fit into my wedding dress on the big day. And since pretty much every dessert at Akimichi's is loaded with chocolate, and chocolate is my weakness, it's _really_ hard to resist."

The conversation paused for a moment when they got to Akimichi's, settled at their table, and gave their drink orders to Chouji, Sasuke's former classmate. As the four settled in to look at their menus Hinata, seated next to Sasuke across the table from Temari, asked, "So you're having a Western style wedding?"

Temari nodded, her golden hair shining in the sunlight filtering past the umbrella over their outdoor table. "We decided to do a mix of traditional and contemporary," she said, closing her menu and setting it down. "While the actual ceremony will be Western style, we're having a traditional Japanese reception afterwards."

"Temari's mother was originally from America," Itachi said, setting down his own menu. "It's why Temari's blonde and the younger of her two brothers, Gaara, has bright red hair."

"My mother was blonde, as was her twin brother. Kankuro, my younger brother between me and Gaara, looks like our father. I look like my mother. We're not quite sure where Gaara got his red hair and green eyes, but he's always been a unique child, so we just put it down to that." Temari briefly drummed her fingers on the front of her menu, as always brimming with tension and energy.

Sasuke suppressed a twitch, remembering the shock it'd been to learn Itachi had fallen in love with Sabaku Gaara's sister. It wasn't so much that he _disliked_ Gaara; he just didn't particularly _like_ him either, since they'd each been vying for the top spot in their class.

They'd actually wound up tying for it. And Sasuke didn't like ties.

Chouji interrupted his musings by coming by the table just then to take their orders. When the heavyset man left, Sasuke decided to get into the conversation by asking Hinata some questions in the lull left over. "How long have you worked at Sarutobi Jewelers?"

"Going on two years now," Hinata replied instantly, easily. Her eyes brightened as she smiled, making it clear she loved what she did. "My mother had a beautiful collection of jewelry. When I was a little girl, she used to let me go through her box and look at all the pretty necklaces and rings and the like. My love for gemstones was born when I was young, so after I graduated high school it was natural for me to go on to university in a course which would let me become a jewelry professional."

"How did you come to work for Sarutobi in particular?" Itachi asked, cradling his cup of dark-leaf tea in both hands.

"One of my professors in college, Hatake Kakashi-sensei, was friends with Sarutobi Asuma-san since they were both in university together. He saw my passion for gemstones and jewelry, and contacted Asuma-san about me a year before I was set to graduate." Hinata paused to take a sip of the orange-blossom tea she'd ordered before continuing. "I started out working in what we refer to at the shop as 'the warehouse,' where we pack and ship orders which come through online, and where our vault is located. While I did my last year of university, I also did an online course with the Gemalogical Institute of America and became an AJP - Accredited Jewelry Professional. When I graduated, I was promoted to working in the shop helping sell the jewelry to customers face-to-face."

"You really do have a gift," Temari said, eyes on her engagement ring. "You helped Itachi pick out the perfect engagement ring." Lifting her gaze to Hinata, she smiled. "I'm going to have to come by the shop sometime soon, Hinata-san. I'm going to need a necklace and some earrings for the wedding, so I'll ask you for some help picking something out."

Sasuke was beginning to feel like he was watching a tennis match - sitting on the sidelines, completely unable to get involved himself. But he also thought Hinata hadn't looked more beautiful than when she smiled excitedly at Temari's words. Her cheeks flushed attractively pink, her perfect lips curled sweetly, and her amazing lavender eyes shone like two moons. "I'd like that very much, Temari-san. If you bring in a picture of your wedding dress, I can assist you in picking out something which will match perfectly. And, if we don't have the right thing in the store, I can check our online stock to see if there's something there."

"Perfect," Temari declared. She leaned back in her seat, looking extremely content.

Though bringing along Itachi and Temari had been his idea, Sasuke now halfway regretted their presence. He wanted Hinata to himself. He wanted to be asking her questions, to see her smile at _him_ as she answered.

It appeared his attempt to set Hinata at ease had had the exact _opposite_ effect on himself.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the meal, Hinata found out Itachi was mostly recovered from a cold (thanks to Temari's soup and loving care, not necessarily in that order), just returning to work that day. When she politely inquired about where he worked, she received a very surprising answer.<p>

"Konoha Publishing House. Temari and I are both editors there." Itachi set down his chopsticks with a contented sigh.

Hinata blinked in surprise, looking from Itachi to Temari and back. "My cousin-in-law works there as an agent!"

Temari's eyes lit in recognition. "Your last name is Hyuuga, right?" Laughing, she nodded and went on without waiting for an answer. "Yes, I know Tenten-san well. I can't believe I didn't make the connection before."

"The power went out on my first day at work," Itachi said, "trapping me and Temari in the lift. It's how we first met." The couple shared a reminiscent look before Itachi continued, "Tenten-san and her husband were actually two of the people who helped rescue us."

"Tenten-chan told me recently a couple of her co-workers were getting married, and she was going to the wedding, but she never mentioned any names. It must be the two of you, yes?" It seemed so strange, meeting in such an unusual way these two people who worked with Hinata's cousin's wife.

Nodding, Temari took a sip of her after-dinner tea. "That would be us." She grinned wryly. "I _still_ can't believe I didn't put two-and-two together before now."

"Sasuke told us your name, but I didn't make the Hyuuga connection, either," Itachi said. "And I tend to work with Tenten-san more than Temari, even!"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, who sat busily staring into his own cup of tea with a slight scowl on his face. She'd noticed he'd not said more than a half-dozen sentences throughout the entire meal, and she wondered if he regretted his invitation. Was he thinking about rescinding his offer to take her with him to the wedding?

As the sun set behind the buildings around them, the group left Akimichi's and headed back toward the station. Early evening traffic, both wheeled and on foot, whizzed on around them, but the foursome walked in contented silence.

Well - mostly contented. Though he walked so close to her their sleeves brushed, Sasuke still didn't seem remotely interested in conversing with Hinata, or even his brother and future sister-in-law. He walked with his chin tucked slightly, dark eyes focused on the way ahead as if he could see all the way to the station, and beyond that, home.

Since he walked between her and Itachi and Temari, Hinata didn't feel comfortable talking to the others beyond him. What, she wondered, had put him in such a bad mood? It had seemed to start clear back at the station when she and Itachi recognized each other. Was he just disappointed that he didn't get to do the introductions, or had something else frustrated him? She thought back to that long, awkward, yet somehow sizzlingly tense silence which had stretched between them at the station. Had he expected her to say something to break it? And if so, what?

Hinata's head spun, and she decided to stop worrying about the whole situation. If Sasuke was planning to uninvite her from the wedding, fine. She wouldn't let it bother her (at least - not outwardly).

Itachi didn't seem to have the same concern about speaking to her around his brother. "Temari and I are really glad Sasuke's bringing you to the wedding, Hinata-san."

Looking past her fiancé and her future brother-in-law, Temari added, "We're happy he met you, period. Tenten-san has told me about her husband's cousin, and I've been wanting to meet you. It's even more amazing considering how we met in the end."

"I'm glad I got to meet you, as well," Hinata admitted. "I've heard stories from Tenten-chan about you, as well, so it's nice to be able to put faces to the names."

The four of them reached the station just in time to board the train. They managed to find two seats together, and Hinata and Temari took them as Sasuke and Itachi stood next to the women, hanging for balance onto the rings dangling from the ceiling.

"I'm going to walk Hinata-san home from the station," Sasuke announced abruptly when the correct stop was announced. "I'll see you later at home, Itachi."

Itachi's brows rose slightly, as if in confusion, but he nodded. "That's fine with me. I've been wanting some alone time with Temari, anyway." He smiled at his fiancée, and immediately the two were lost in their own world.

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes, and Hinata murmured a polite, "Goodnight, Itachi-san, Temari-san" as she followed her escort off the train. It didn't surprise her when she heard only vague murmurs in response.

"That's not my brother," Sasuke said to Hinata as the two emerged onto the street above the station. "Itachi nii-san is usually very focused. I don't know who that sappy guy was."

Hinata smiled. "I think it's great," she said softly. "I like seeing couples in love."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Hinata naturally taking the lead since Sasuke didn't know where she lived. After a while, Sasuke said musingly, "And you, Hinata-san? Do you count yourself among those couples in love?"

A nervous giggle escaped her. "Not at all," she hurried to assert. "I've been on a handful of dates in my time, mostly after I started at university, but none of them ever led to a lasting relationship. No, I'm single right now." Hinata tried very hard _not_ to sound hopeful of - or interested in - changing that status. Sasuke's cool attitude during the meal made it clear he'd lost interest in her; if he'd ever even _been_ interested in the first place.

Sasuke made a noncommital "Hn" response. They spent the rest of the walk to the streamlined glass-and-steel high rise in which she rented her flat in silence. He followed her into the lobby, where Hinata introduced him to the security guard on duty, and then into the lift, riding up to the ninth floor with her as quietly as if he weren't even there.

And yet Hinata was hyperaware of his presence at her side, though she couldn't seem to force herself to look at him. She felt half-afraid of what she'd see on his face if she did - whether positive, or negative.

_Finally_, the lift chimed merrily; the doors silently opened onto the familiar beige-carpeted hall leading down to her flat, the last door on the right. Hinata pulled her keys out of her bag as they approached, then stopped in front of her door.

"Thank you for the evening," Hinata said, awkwardly breaking the silence. "I had a good time." And she had, too, despite Sasuke's suddenly antisocial attitude throughout most of it.

A slight smile flickered across Sasuke's face, then vanished in favor of a scowl. For a long moment he said nothing, just staring down at her as he had in his office a few days ago. Intently, like he was trying to read all the secrets of her life.

"Good," he said at last, his voice hoarse.

Hinata swallowed hard, watching his eyes flick from her own pale orbs, to her lips, and then back. _Is he thinking about kissing me?_ Without consciously willing them to, her lips parted, an invitation of sorts.

Sasuke blinked hard and reared back a step, as if she had punched him in the solar plexus. "Good night, Hinata-san. I'll see you in the morning." Without explaining his last comment, or waiting for her to reply, he whirled, traversed the length of the hall in several long, jerky strides, then jammed the "open" button on the lift. When the doors parted, he stepped inside and did not look at her again before they shut.

Left standing alone in front of her flat, Hinata stared at the descending numbers on the readout above the elevator's implacably closed doors.

_Did I just dream that?_

Turning slowly, as if lost in fog, Hinata fumbled her key a full half-dozen times before she finally got her door open. Once she closed and locked it behind her, she slid down it until she sat on the floor, head spinning, heart pounding.

_What in the _world_ is going on with him?_

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ah, this chapter was so deliciously awkward. Poor Sasuke, having the wind taken out of his sails at every turn - but I'll make up for it, I promise! There was _so_ much I loved about writing this chapter, I don't even know where to start. I hope it was as enjoyable for all of you to read. This is definitely one of my personal favorite stories I've ever written, so it makes me really happy so many of you are enjoying it. Thank you so much for all the reviews, just for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also hope to see you again for next week's update!


	7. History

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 7/12

**Dedication:** for this chapter goes out to the wonderful _renoa-heartilly_, who posted some jaw-droppingly amazing art for _Coffee Connections_ on her art tumblr (_idontliveinatent_). I've always loved her SasuHina art, and the fact she drew something for this fic just completely blew my mind. Thank you again, and this chapter's for you!

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _CallMeSenseiKuchiki_, _aurora0914_, _farahb_, _BloodyAyame23_, _JustFabulous_, _KindMiss_, _Encuentrame_, _Wendbria_, _hinatafan_, and _wow_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story (and me!) - I get excited and re-inspired every time I see a new alert in my e-box!

**Author's Note:** A day-early update since tomorrow is going to be kinda crazy, and I don't know if I'd have time to update - and I'd rather update a day early than a day late. This chapter does kind of an angsty swing, but I can promise the cute, happy hilarity _will_ be back before the end of the fic. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter VII~*<strong>

_~History~_

* * *

><p>Making a fool of himself seemed to be the norm for Sasuke now.<p>

Despite the fact his name resided on the accepted vistors list by the guard's desk in the lobby in Hinata's building, Sasuke still found himself sitting on one of the plush couches to wait for her, thanks to the paternal guard - a wiry man chewing a long toothpick as if it were hard candy - who offered to ring Hinata's apartment before allowing him to go up. Rather than having his surprise spoiled by his presence being announced ahead of time, which would kind of defeat his purposes, Sasuke agreed to stay down in the lobby.

Just as he wondered if he'd perhaps mistimed things and missed Hinata's departure altogether (and if the guard was secretly enjoying his barely-concealed discomforture), the lift chimed and the doors opened, depositing the woman in question in the lobby. Dressed in a sharp business suit similar to the one she'd worn when they first met, with her hair pulled up in an elegant twist at the back of her head, Hinata looked the picture of stylish sophistication.

Getting quickly to his feet, Sasuke said softly, so as not to startle her, "Hinata-san."

Hinata's head turned in his direction, and though she smiled, he saw the bemused glint in her lavender eyes. "Sasuke-san! What are you doing here?"

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Sasuke smiled. "Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, good morning." Hinata said the words in a perfunctory tone. She continued to stand there and stare at him, waiting for the answer to her question.

"I thought I'd ride the train with you and walk you to work. My job is only a few blocks from you, so it won't take long and I won't be late." Turning, Sasuke headed for the doors, expecting Hinata to follow him.

She did. "You said something about 'see you in the morning,' but I had no idea this was what you meant." Hinata smiled up at the sunny, cloudless sky as they fell into step with each other, Sasuke automatically adjusting his longer stride to match hers. "You really don't have to do this, Sasuke-san. I've been riding the train and taking myself to work quite safely for the past two years, and never yet run into a problem."

Sasuke felt his lips twitch. "Until a stranger dumped his coffee on you one morning, as I recall."

The corners of her soft peach lips quirked upwards. "Well, yes, except for that. But the gentleman in question was very nice about it, and in fact, I now count him as a friend." Anxiety drifted across her face as Hinata darted a quick glance at him, as if she wondered if he felt the same.

_Friend._ The word socked him in the gut, leaving him speechless for a moment. So he'd been in the right last night, then, when he stopped himself from kissing her. "Hn," he said noncommitally. He knew she was hoping he'd say he counted her as a friend, too, but he just _couldn't_ - not when he wanted her to be so much more.

Disappointment briefly flared in Hinata's eyes, hitting him as hard as her comment had. Tightening his lips against the urge to say something he might well regret later, Sasuke followed her down the steps into the station, through the turnstiles, then onto the train, all in silence.

They made occasional comments to each other as they rode, but for the most part they stood (in Sasuke's case) and sat (in Hinata's case) quietly and watched the rest of the passengers board and depart around them. The train made an unscheduled stop once, when the power went out for a few minutes, but they were soon speeding back on their way.

Sasuke half-wished he and Hinata had been alone in a lift when the power had gone out. It had worked for his brother, after all. But, unfortunately, it seemed Itachi had much, much better luck than his sibling.

When their stop was announced at last, Sasuke and Hinata joined the other passengers congregating by the doors to exit in the downtown station. Mere moments later they reached street level again, and Hinata began walking briskly in the direction of Sarutobi Jewelers, her low heels clicking purposefully against the pavement.

"You go on, please," Hinata told Sasuke firmly. "There's no point in _both_ of us being late, Sasuke-san. What with the power going out on the train the way it did-"

"That's all right," Sasuke interrupted smoothly, shaking his head. "I'll still walk you to work. I said I would, and I will. I'm a man of my word." He would undoubtedly be a few minutes late, but even at that, his first patient wasn't scheduled until eight-thirty. He'd still have plenty of time to get ready for it before the dog and its owner showed up.

Hinata nervously bit her lower lip. "I know a shortcut," she said at last. "It won't shave much time off our route, but hopefully it should be enough to keep us from being _very_ late."

Sasuke wanted to say being late to work would be well-worth it just to spend some extra time with her, but he refrained yet again.

There was no point in pushing Hinata into something she clearly did not want.

* * *

><p>It seemed Sasuke's strange mood had carried over from the previous evening. Upon seeing him in the lobby, his "I'll see you in the morning" comment from the night before made sense; at the same time, why in the world had he gone to the trouble when he clearly didn't want to keep associating with her? He was a walking study in contradictions, one driving poor Hinata crazy.<p>

At last, unable to stand the uncomfortable silence stretching between them, Hinata cleared her throat and spoke. "How long until your brother's wedding?"

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Didn't I already tell you that?"

She shook her head. "You just said 'in a few weeks.'"

"Oh." Sasuke walked a few more steps silently, eyebrows scrunched as he apparently tried to remember the conversation. "So I did. Sorry about that. As for the wedding date, it's two weeks from this coming Saturday - May 17."

Hinata nodded, mentally flicking through her calendar. She wasn't particularly social, so she didn't have anything planned for that day. "Thank you."

"Hn." Sasuke avoided a biker using the sidewalk as his own personal highway. His arm brushed hers with the motion and made gooseflesh ripple across her skin. Apparently feeling her shiver, he asked, "Are you cold?"

"No." In fact, Hinata felt very, very warm. Perhaps she was running a fever? But other than feeling so warm, she felt fine.

It was probably (likely) Sasuke's presence which was having such an effect on her. And she couldn't let on like it did, because apparently he didn't even think of her as a _friend_, let alone anything more.

Glancing subtly at her watch, Hinata winced. "Even with the shortcut we're going to be late. I'm sorry, Sasuke-san."

"It's all right." His voice, formerly gruff, sounded much softer this time. She looked at him in surprise, but he kept his gaze focused straight ahead. "Fortunately you'll only be a couple of minutes late. My first appointment isn't until eight-thirty, so even though I'll be a little late, I'll still have plenty of time for preparations."

"Good." Hinata perked up when she saw a familiar turn coming up in just a few steps. "Ah, Sasuke-san, here we go. We're almost to my short cut." She picked up her pace, relieved. Just a quick trip through that alley, a few steps to the corner just past, turn right, and then she'd be at Sarutobi Jewelers.

A hand as strong as iron locked around her wrist and yanked her to a very unexpected and abrupt halt. "Where are you going?" The words came out of Sasuke on a growl. When she looked at him, his fierce scowl made her heart give an involuntarily little jump of fear in her chest.

"It's the short cut I was telling you about, Sasuke-san," Hinata said, confused. She made a little motion with her hand, indicating the entrance to the alley now only a handful of steps away. "It shaves a good five minutes off the trip. I take it often when I'm in danger of being late." As a matter of fact, she'd taken it the day Sasuke spilled his coffee all over her, and it had kept her from _being_ late that day.

_Late_, as a matter of fact, was something she was definitely going to be today, even _with_ the short cut, since Sasuke didn't seem interested in letting her keep on with her journey.

For that matter, he glared at her as if she'd just gravely insulted him. With his brows pulled down over his dark eyes, snapping with angry fire, a deep frown on his lips, and an iron grip on her wrist, Hinata began to wonder if she'd misjudged Sasuke completely. Was he _dangerous_?

For the first time, she felt unsafe in his presence. She looked around uneasily, but the sidewalk which had been bustling with traffic not two minutes before hand was suddenly eerily deserted as everyone who had been heading to work arrived at their destinations. It was still too early for customers to be arriving at the shops along the road, and all the signs in nearby windows still showed "closed."

She felt utterly and completely alone.

Lifting his free hand, which Hinata distantly noticed trembled slightly, Sasuke pointed to the entrance of the alley. "That alley," he said through gritted teeth, "is _anything_ but safe."

Hinata blinked. "But Sasuke-san, I've gone through there a hundred times-" perhaps a _slight_ exaggeration on her part, but that was beside the point "-and nothing has happened. I've never even _seen_ anyone else in there. It's the perfect shortcut between the train station and the shop."

"It's not _safe_!" Sasuke's voice was just a few decibels away from being a roar.

Shrinking back from him as far as his grip on her wrist would allow, Hinata felt tears spring immediately to her eyes. Blinking furiously to keep them from spilling down her cheeks (she would _not_ let him see her cry!), she shakily queried, "Sasuke-san, why are you so worked up about this? It's just an alley. Akimichi's is just on the other side, across the road, and Sarutobi Jewelers around the corner. It's perfectly safe." _But are you?_ she nearly added.

Sasuke's other hand lifted, wrapping around her upper arm with a grip equally as strong as he had on her opposite wrist. For a moment Hinata felt sure he meant to shake her; instead, he glared straight down into her shocked face, his features twisting into a look of such grief it made her heart twist painfully in her chest.

"My parents were _murdered_ in that alley, Hinata," he said, voice so soft and hoarse she nearly missed his words. So struck was she by the expression on his face, the force of anguish in his voice, she didn't even notice until much later that he'd dropped the honorific at the end of her name. "It is _not_ safe-" his voice broke, but he cleared his throat and powered on, eyes drilling intently, furiously, into hers "-and I _refuse_ to lose you to it, too!"

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ An early update, since tomorrow is going to be crazy and I'd rather update a day early than a day late, and I really don't think I'd have time to post tomorrow. Sorry for the rather angsty turn this chapter took, but I can promise the cute hilarity _will_ definitely be back before the end of the story. For those of you who cross over and also read _Light and Dark_, I'm not going to update this week, but the next chapter will definitely be up sometime next week. In the meanwhile, thank you all _so_ very much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I also hope to see you all for next week's update!


	8. Interlude

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 8/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _A sunny place for Sasuke_, _Ami1010_, _farahb_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _wow_, _Starcakes_, _Fher34_, _Encuentrame_, _suicune4ever_, _BloodyAyame23_, _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _orangemystery_, _NataSuke_, _rao hyuga 18_, _tactics2012_, _Dani Stark_, _Prodigial-Knight_, _Kia-B_, and _Kinara23_ for all your wonderful reviews (over 100? WOW!)! Also thanks to everyone who has added this story (and me!) to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** No actual SasuHina interaction in this chapter, but a little peek into their psyches. I wanted to have a little breath before the big reveal, a time to really get into their thought processes - especially Sasuke's - and let their emtions shake out a bit before Sasuke tells Hinata everything. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter VIII~*<strong>

_~Interlude~_

* * *

><p><em>"Tomorrow night, after work. I promise. I'll explain everything."<em>

The words pounded through Hinata's mind like a drumbeat recorded and put on repeat, the same three sentences over and over again as she robotically went through her workday. Though she smiled and talked, sold things and made note of the transactions, at the end of the day, Hinata didn't remember making a single sale.

She'd made, as a matter of fact, twenty-three. It had been an extraordinarily busy day, though it felt like it had stretched on, and on, and on _forever_.

Sasuke didn't meet her to escort her home, but truthfully, Hinata hadn't expected him. After extracting a promise from her _not_ to go through her alley shortcut _ever_ again, he'd promised to take her out to dinner the next day (Friday) after work. He needed to get his thoughts sorted first, though, he told her. Just give him one day, and then he'd tell her everything. _Promise_.

Hinata sat on the train and stared distractedly out the window, pondering how fast her wonderful morning had taken its abrupt one-hundred-eighty degree turn. Granted, Sasuke hadn't really been talking to her _that_ much, his mood seeming as changeable as the night before, but he'd _been there_. The fact he'd come to pick her up at her flat and walk her to work spoke volumes. Although he wasn't there to walk her home, granted, she sensed he felt more than a little embarrassed by his explosive reaction to her short cut.

That, and he wanted to think about what he was going to tell her, and steel himself for the telling. Hinata wondered if Sasuke thought she'd press him for details if he walked her home, but had a feeling he knew she wouldn't. He just really did need the time - and was it any wonder?

At home, Hinata distractedly wandered through her apartment, going about her usual evening routine. She changed into a more comfortable pair of lounging pants and a loose shirt, pulled up her hair in a messy bun, then did some yoga before fixing herself a single serving of pork and vegetable stir fry for dinner. While she ate, she thought back to the expression on Sasuke's face when he'd told her not to go into the alley then, or ever again.

He'd looked panicked. Anguished. Angry. _Frightened_.

_Strange_, Hinata thought, staring at the emerald green broccoli floret balanced between her chopsticks. Save for when he spilled his coffee on her, Sasuke always seemed so calm and in control of himself. He wasn't unemotional by any means, she'd observed; but nor was he overly vocal about how he felt. More like he wore a mask sometimes, not easily showing the thoughts behind his shuttered dark eyes.

Now it made more sense, why he was like that. If Hinata's parents had been murdered, too, she would probably react the same way. Though her mother had died of complications from delivering Hanabi, Hinata's father was still very much alive. She could understand, in a way, what had so strongly shaped his personality, but not to the extent she wished.

Something else she'd noticed, Hinata thought as she sipped her tea: the lost expression on his face. For a moment he'd looked like an abandoned little boy, making her think his parents had been killed long ago. But seeing the alley had clearly brought all those old feelings back as fresh and new as if it had just happened yesterday.

And there had been something else, even beyond that... His reaction had been so strong. He'd said he didn't want to lose _her_, too, to the alley. Did she dare think (hope) his words meant he was beginning to care for her? As a friend, at least, even if not in a romantic sense?

Clearing away her dishes, Hinata washed them to give herself something to do. When she was done, she pulled a pint of ice cream out of the freezer, got a spoon, and went to her living room, where she settled down on a well-padded cushion and turned on her television.

For tonight, she would drown her raging curiosity in ice cream and a marathon of her favorite anime.

And tomorrow, she would be ready to listen to whatever Sasuke told her.

* * *

><p>Though Itachi clearly sensed Sasuke's bad mood the moment the brothers reached home, he tactfully refrained from asking, to the younger brother's great relief. The siblings worked in silence, fixing their meal side-by-side, then eating with nothing more than the click of chopsticks and the <em>chink<em> of plates and cups to fill the quiet air.

Sasuke spared a brief moment to be thankful Temari had a last-minute appointment for her wedding dress fitting and couldn't come to dinner. While he was glad she made his brother so happy, her bossy brashness tended to get on his nerves.

After the meal, Sasuke did the dishes while Itachi took himself and his briefcase to his bedroom. He often brought work home with him, both on USB drives and in hard-copy format, and the younger man knew he'd likely not see the elder again until breakfast. If Itachi did wander out, it would only be for a cup of tea, or perhaps some of the cucumber rolls they kept on hand in the fridge for a late-night snack.

Having also brought home some work, Sasuke went over the files of his patients for the next day within an hour, then found himself without something to do. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, staring unseeingly at the screen as his finger repeatedly hit the "channel up" button.

He'd been keeping his mind deliberately off the subject all day, but now, with nothing to do, his parents' murder rushed back in to fill the gaps. When he'd seen Hinata heading for that familiar alley, he'd been a kid again, hearing his brother talking to the police officers who'd come to tell the boys their parents were dead.

Murdered, as a matter of fact, on their way to the train station from their monthly date night. It had been a routine, something which happened one Friday night every month for as long as Sasuke could remember. Fugaku and Mikoto would get dressed up, say goodbye to their sons, then head out. Itachi would fix himself and Sasuke dinner, help his younger brother with his homework, then watch a movie or a few episodes of anime before they went to bed.

Only one night, everything changed. Instead of coming home, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto went to the morgue, then the funeral home, then the cemetary.

Itachi still cooked their dinners, helped Sasuke with his homework, made sure they went to bed on time. But instead of once a month, this became a daily occurrance. And he didn't have time for the things they used to do together, because he would attend school during the day and then work at night until he graduated, when the pattern reversed.

The only good thing was the fact Fugaku and Mikoto owned the condo in which Itachi and Sasuke lived, so they didn't have to find a new home. But that was the only bright side.

It had taken a long time, but Sasuke finally found a delicate equilibrium within himself. He learned not to expect his mother in the kitchen when he came home, or to see his father around every corner. Itachi became the one constant in his life, one he clung to far more than he should have.

And now everything was poised on the cusp of change. Itachi was getting married, and in only two-and-a-half short weeks, Sasuke would be moving out of the place in which he'd spent his entire life. He'd already found a nice place a few blocks away. A chunk of his first paycheck from the veterinary practice would serve as the second half of his first down payment.

Sasuke blinked, coming out of his thoughts to realize he'd stopped changing channels. For a moment he watched the smiling woman on screen hold up a ring for the camera, and he realized he was on a twenty-four-hour jewelry channel. It automatically made him think of Hinata and her job, and he switched off the television quickly, not wanting to think about her right then.

He didn't want to think about _anything_ right then. He just wanted to shut out his thoughts and the world, and escape for a few precious hours. He wasn't ready to face his past, or his future. He just wanted to live in the moment, and he'd been doing a fine job of it - up until a few hours ago.

Shoving off the couch, Sasuke unlocked the doors out onto the balcony and stepped outside. Even though it was spring, a distinct coolness to the evening air nipped at him, but he didn't feel it. Leaving the door open behind him, he went to the railing and curled his hands around the metal, clinging as he looked out over the other buildings in the district, and the street far below.

Even despite what happened to their parents, Itachi always made Sasuke feel safe. They lived in a good part of town, with a very low crime rate. As a kid he could make his way everywhere without feeling in danger. Though their world had irrevocably changed when Fugaku and Mikoto died, Itachi had done his best to keep life feeling as normal as he could.

But now, suddenly, Sasuke felt the foundations of his entire world shake. Not as strongly as they had the night his parents died, but enough to rattle him. He realized this morning, more than ever before, he'd fallen for Hinata, hard and fast. It had been obvious from the first, but he'd been trying hard to ignore it. He didn't _believe_ in love at first sight! And yet now he couldn't keep saying that, because he'd experienced it for himself.

And thinking about Hinata possibly meeting her own end in that alley, the same way as his parents, made him shudder. Even worse than that thought was the one which came hard on its heels: that Hinata could have died in that alley, and the two of them would never have met.

Sasuke had always intended to spend his life alone. But now? He didn't _want_ to. Losing Hinata was a terrifying thought. He'd only known her for a few days - not even a whole _week_ - but having her in his life felt so right. Like she'd always been there, was _supposed_ to be there.

"Sasuke?"

He startled slightly and glanced over his shoulder to find Itachi standing in the doorway, looking concerned. A quick glance at his watch proved to Sasuke he'd been lost in his own musings much longer than he'd thought.

"Sorry, nii-san. I was kind of lost in thought." Sasuke's fingers tightened on the railing, because he knew if he lifted them, Itachi would notice their trembling.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Itachi wandered out onto the balcony to stand next to his brother. Looking out over the same view his younger brother had been only moments before, he said, "You had a breakthrough with Hinata-san today, didn't you?"

Sasuke blinked. His brother, undoubtedly, still knew him better than anyone else in the world. Perhaps it would always be that way, but he knew of someone he'd rather know him even better - eventually. "Yes, kind of."

Itachi's dark eyes slid sideways, and Sasuke felt them drilling into the side of his head. "You pulled away." It wasn't a question.

"_Hai_." The hoarsely-spoken word came out on a long sigh. "The power went out on the train, and we were almost late to work. Hinata-san said she knew a shortcut to work." He swallowed, his mouth as dry as a desert in August. "It was the alley across from Akimichi's."

For a moment Itachi said nothing, did nothing. At last he nodded, slowly, thoughtfully. "What happened when you got there?"

"I stopped her." Sasuke decided to leave out the _how_. "Told her the alley wasn't safe."

Another nod. "Did you tell her why?"

Though he wanted lie, Sasuke knew Itachi would never believe it. "_Hai_."

"But not the whole story." Again, it wasn't a question. Itachi still hadn't looked away from his brother, who couldn't bring himself to return the gaze.

"No." He was ashamed of himself, really. Of his cowardice, his childishness, the almost overwhelming urge to curl up under his blankets and hide as if he were four instead of twenty-four. "But I promised I'd take her to dinner tomorrow night, and tell her the truth then."

Itachi nodded slowly. "I see. And will you tell her the truth? The whole truth?"

Sasuke felt himself tense, though he had consciously willed himself not to do so. "What do you mean?" he asked thickly.

"Love is a strange and wonderful thing," Itachi said. Turning, he looked back out over the city, at the lights and the people and life going on as usual around them. "I would die for Temari, you know. Just the same as for you. I would also kill for her. She would never ask me to do either, but that's beside the point. When I met her, my entire world shifted. I could see clearer, think in ways I never had before. In some ways, she's my entire world now. I still love you, little brother, and I always will. Never doubt that. But Temari..." He trailed off and was silent for a long time, until at last a small smile curled up the corners of his lips. "Temari is my moon and stars and sun. And I think, Sasuke, you know now how that feels."

Without another word, Itachi turned and ambled back into the flat.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke allowed a kaleidoscope of images from the past few days to tumble through his mind, one after another. All of them focused on Hinata - her startlement when he poured his coffee on her; her shy smile when she agreed to go to the wedding with him; the shock in her eyes when he grabbed her: the soft hint of shared grief in her eyes when he told her why he didn't want her walking through the alley anymore.

Sasuke opened his eyes again, but he didn't see the city before him. Instead, he saw two pale eyes like twin moons, a smile as warm as the sun, and felt hope as bright as the stars.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Sorry for the lack of SasuHina interaction in this chapter, but I wanted to take a moment to delve a bit into their psyches, especially Sasuke's, and let their emotions shake out before he tells her everything. This is actually one of my favorite chapters in the whole story, particularly Sasuke's part. I enjoyed peeking into what makes him tick in this universe. Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	9. Confessions

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 9/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _corpus-luteum_, _Kinara23_, _A sunny place for Sasuke_, _wow_, _Guest_, _Starcakes_, _farahb_, _Dani Stark_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _KYAAAAAA_, _rao hyuga 18_, _wicked ashes_, and _BloodyAyame23_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who _continues_ to add this story to their favorites and alert lists! You all are _awesome_!

**Author's Note:** So finally, it's the big reveal chapter! This one is entirely in Hinata's POV, which is the first and only one where that happens. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, which is entirely Sasuke's POV. There's just so much emotion in this chapter, it was difficult to write but very rewarding in the end. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter IX~*<strong>

_~Confession~_

* * *

><p>Without calling her cousin-in-law for advice, Hinata picked out her clothes and jewelry for the next day by herself. Then she spent a mostly sleepless night staring across the room to where the blouse and skirt hung on the hook attached to her closet door.<p>

Sasuke didn't show up the next morning to walk her to work, but Hinata hadn't really expected him to do so, anyway. She made it to work on time without taking her short cut, and spent the majority of the day lost in her thoughts.

Kurenai, noting Hinata's preoccupation, approached her employee after lunch. "When's he picking you up?"

Hinata rapidly blinked her way out of her thoughts, murmuring, "Hm?" even as her boss's question caught up to her mind. "Oh. He'll come here after work to pick me up, then we'll go eat dinner." She bit her lower lip anxiously. "He has something he wants to talk to me about."

Arching one eyebrow, Kurenai unlocked a display case and pulled out a tray of amethyst rings. "Good somethings, or bad somethings?" Without looking away from Hinata, Kurenai picked up a polishing cloth and went to work on the rings.

"Somewhere in between, I think." Hinata explained what had happened the day before, careful not to mention the severity of Sasuke's reaction, just that he'd recognized the alley and stopped her from entering it.

"I remember hearing about that," Kurenai said, nodding. "It happened several years ago. The police came around to warn us about what had happened. They also told us to keep our eyes open since we had a lot of expensive jewelry here, and that the couple who was killed was robbed." Frowning, she glanced worriedly toward the door, then back to Hinata. "I had no idea you were cutting through that alley to come here, Hinata-chan."

"I promised Sasuke-san I'd stop," Hinata said. "I didn't cut through there this morning, and I'm not planning to do so again. Even if I'm running late."

Kurenai nodded once, firmly. "I'd much rather you be late than dead, and not _just_ because you're such a wonderful sales rep."

The two women settled into comfortable silence as they went about their duties. Eventually Kurenai wandered back toward the offices - undoubtedly to talk to Asuma-san, since it was nearly time for his daily call - and Hinata took care of the few customers who came through the door.

At closing time, Kurenai returned to the showroom and looked immediately toward the door. "Is he here yet?"

"No, not yet." Hinata locked the register, then reached under the counter to pull out her purse. She withdrew a soft cloth pouch holding a silver and black spinel bangle and some matching earrings, which she quickly put on, before coming out from behind the counter. "It shouldn't take long for him to get here from where he works, though. He's a veterinarian, you know. Works for the Inuzuka practice just a few blocks away."

"Yes, I remember." Kurenai flipped the sign on the front door from "Open" to "Closed," then stepped over to the security alarm. "I'll stay here with you until he arrives. Then you go on, and I'll finish closing up."

"Thank you, Kurenai-san."

Sasuke showed up only a few minutes later. After Hinata introduced him to Kurenai, the couple left the jewelry shop and headed deeper downtown.

"We're not going to Akimichi's again?" Hinata asked, slightly disappointed.

"No, not this time." Sasuke glanced down long enough to give her a reassuring smile, then refocused on the sidewalk stretching in front of them. "But I promise where we're going has good food, too."

"I have no doubt." Hinata, content to walk in silence after that, stole glances at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye every now and then. He looked more relaxed today, the lines of tension around his mouth and eyes from the day before gone. A certain peaceful light seemed to fill his eyes, leading Hinata to wonder what had happened in the time since she'd last seen him to change him so much.

The restaurant Sasuke took Hinata to was one the latter had heard her father speak about several times, since Hyuuga Hiashi had taken business associates there for lunch often in the past. Soothing music piped through the speakers blended with the sound of the fountain next to the front door, where a small wooden bridge arched over a mini-pond housing live _koi_. The atmosphere was, on the whole, relaxing, and Hinata had a feeling that's why Sasuke had chosen it.

After they ordered their meals, Sasuke sat silently across the table from Hinata, just watching her for a long few moments. Feeling self-conscious, but not necessarily embarrassed, under his intent scrutiny, Hinata tranquilly allowed him the time he needed to begin.

"I promised you I'd tell you why I reacted so violently to your going into that alley," Sasuke finally said. "But before I begin, I feel the need to confess I thought about just not showing up tonight."

Hinata rapidly blinked at that, surprised. She hadn't expected him to say such a thing, particularly since he'd seemed so calm and relaxed during their trip here, like he'd been anticipating their time together.

Catching her reaction, Sasuke grinned crookedly. "Obviously, I changed my mind. But as I thought about things last night, I realized I've been running away far too long. It's time to face what happened in my past so I can look forward to the future." His gaze sharpened slightly, turning warmer. Hinata felt her breath catch in her chest and her mouth go dry.

Smoothly, Sasuke continued, "From as far back as I remember, my parents would pick one Friday night a month to go on a date. They did this for years and years, with nothing untoward happening - until one night when I was eight and Itachi fifteen."

Hinata curled her hands into fists on her lap, anything she might have said prevented by their food being delivered to their table. She murmured a distracted "thank you" to their waitress, then turned back to Sasuke.

Chopsticks dangling from his long fingers, Sasuke contemplated his food, forehead wrinkled slightly in thought. "For me, the night was like any other. I got home from school, spent some time with my mother and Itachi nii-san before my father got home. Then tou-san and kaa-san got ready and left, telling us goodbye, to be good, they'd see us later." He paused to pick up a bite, but let it drop back onto his plate uneaten. "Itachi nii-san fixed our dinner, then helped me with my homework in between working on his. Then we watched a few episodes of anime together, and I went to bed - just like a hundred nights before. Everything was completely normal."

Hinata's sashimi suddenly no longer appealed. Once again she curled her hands into fists in her lap to keep from reaching across the table to Sasuke. The lost, lonely little boy look was back in his eyes. Though his face was still smooth and expressionless, she longed to soothe him. But she knew it would be best if she stayed still and silent, letting him tell the story in his own time, in his own way.

"I'd only been asleep a couple of hours when the knock on the door came. I thought it was strange - why in the world would tou-san and kaa-san need to knock on the door? Had they forgotten their key?" Sasuke shook his dark head slowly. "Itachi nii-san hadn't gone to bed yet, so he answered the door fairly quickly. I crept to the end of the hall and heard unfamiliar voices. I listened." He absently laid his chopsticks aside, his skin turning a few shades paler than normal.

He paused, eyes flickering up from the tabletop to meet her gaze, then down to her food questioningly. Picking up her chopsticks, Hinata obligingly took a bite, nodding to indicate she was definitely still listening.

Sasuke sighed deeply, going back to staring at his own plate as he continued. "I didn't really understand what was going on at first. I heard my parents' names, then disjointed words - _alley_, and _robbery_, and - over and over again - _sorry, so sorry_."

Hinata forced herself to take another bite, not wanting Sasuke to have to stop his narrative to encourage her again to eat. But the little bit she'd forced down churned in her stomach like burning coals.

"I waited until the police left to let Itachi know I was there. For a few minutes he just stood there, his hand still on the closed door, a look of such crushing agony on his face. I'd never seen him that way before." Again Sasuke shook his head, his eyes glazed with equal parts memory and sorrow. "I kept asking him what was wrong, what was happening. He didn't answer, and eventually I was shouting at him. That seemed to break through. He looked at me, really _saw_ me, finally, though he'd been staring at me before.

"'I'm sorry, Sasuke,' he said to me, and he sounded more like our father than my brother. 'I'm so sorry, Sasuke, but that was the police just now. Our parents are gone. They're never coming home again.'" Sasuke's hand, resting limply on the table next to his plate, curled briefly into a white-knuckled fist before relaxing again. "I didn't really understand, at first. I asked him what he meant, and he finally told me what had happened. That tou-san and kaa-san had tried to take a short cut to the train station, down a dark alley. They were waylaid there, and killed in a robbery gone wrong."

Hinata shuddered, picturing the familiar alley from her many daytime trips as it must have seemed that night, in the dark, to Sasuke's parents. Fear curled along her spine and prickled along her neck, but she kept her expression smooth, comforting, attentive.

"The men were caught the same day as the funeral," Sasuke said. The familiar tension from the day before was easing out of his face again, and Hinata sensed the rest of the story was at least _slightly_ less difficult to share. "They were trying to pawn off my mother's bracelet and earrings and my father's watch."

He paused long enough to take a long drink of tea, nearly draining his cup, before continuing. "After that, life just sort of - went on. Itachi nii-san pretended like every night was like our parents' date night, going through the same, familiar routine. But things were different. Tou-san and kaa-san never came home. Itachi nii-san finished going to high school during the day, while working evenings. When he graduated, things reversed - he would work during the day, then take online courses at night, so at least he was in the flat with me when I got home from school." Sasuke sighed, sounding like someone far older than his years. "Then I went to university, he met Temari, I came home from university, he got engaged, I started my new job - and met you." For the first time, he smiled ever-so-slightly.

Hinata tried to imagine, briefly, what it would have been like in Itachi's position. As an older sibling herself, she couldn't imagine doing everything he'd done while trying to take care of her younger sister, though Hanabi was only three years younger, not seven like in Sasuke's case. It made her admire the Uchiha brothers even more than she had thus far. "Thank you for telling me that," she said softly. "I understand you a lot better now, I think."

Picking up his chopsticks again, Sasuke waggled them slightly as if to brush off her comment. "You needed to hear it," he said. "I wanted you to hear it, anyway. I wanted you to understand _why_ I reacted the way I did. Why - why I seem to pull back from you the way I do, sometimes." He looked at her with those dark, dark eyes, as if begging her to understand what he was saying.

She did. Now his holding himself back slightly, emotionally speaking, made sense. He feared becoming emotionally attached, because of what had happened to his parents. Or, at least, she _thought_ that's what he meant.

They finished their meal in companionable silence, then left the restaurant after Sasuke paid. As he escorted her back to the train station, Sasuke finally broke the silence between them by saying, "Well, you haven't run away screaming yet. I suppose that's a good sign?"

Hinata's lips curled automatically into a smile, knowing it was a good sign Sasuke was making a joke. "It's a very good sign," she agreed. "But why in the world would you think I'd run off screaming, Sasuke-san?"

Tilting his head slightly, Sasuke lowered his eyebrows a little in thought. "I don't know, really. Maybe because I wasn't sure how you'd react to the fact I'm a bit of an emotional mess. I only just recently faced the scars that night left on me, and - to be honest - I'm still not _entirely_ sure how I feel about that. I've stopped living behind a protective wall, just started adjusting to life as it could be. I might make a total train wreck of it. Does that make sense?"

They descended the steps down to the station. "Yes," Hinata said. "It does make sense. And it hasn't scared me away at all." _And it won't, either._ But saying that felt too foward, somehow, so she didn't.

Once again, Sasuke walked her from the train station to her flat. This time, however, he left her at the doors to the lift. "I think it's best I head home from here," he said. "You won't think I'm being rude?"

"It's fine, Sasuke-san. Thank you." She didn't think him rude at all. In fact, she thought she understood why he was ending the evening where he did. It had been a very emotionally charged time, and there was no point in overdoing it. Even if she did, maybe, possibly, want to, just a little...

He smiled, his eyes truly open and alight for the first time since she'd met him. "Thank _you_, Hinata-san." He hesitated, glanced briefly in the direction of the guard across the lobby, then leaned forward and pressed a quick, feather-light kiss across her forehead. "Good night."

Sasuke was out the doors, onto the sidewalk, and out of sight before Hinata, smiling dreamily, managed to murmur, "Good night, Sasuke-san."

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ An entire chapter in Hinata's POV! But I'll make up for it in the next, which will be entirely from Sasuke's (gosh, I'm so excited for that chapter!). This chapter was just so jam-packed with emotion, it was difficult to write but _so_ rewarding in the end. It also helped their relationship tenfold, brought them closer. I _really_ hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you all again for next week's update!


	10. Misery

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 10/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _Kinara23_, _A sunny place for Sasuke_, _Fher34_, _JustFabulous_, _Kia-B_, _Starcakes_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _Guest_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Joey Klay_, _Dani Stark_, _Rose101226_, and _farahb_ for all your lovely reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favorites and follows lists - over a hundred on each! I'm totally blown away!

**Author's Note:** This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. After the more serious tones of the last few chapters, a return to the more lighthearted feel of this story was a relief. I hope you all enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter X~*<strong>

_~Misery~_

* * *

><p>The pressure built, becoming more and more painful by the second, until at last the explosive sneeze relieved it, even if only temporarily.<p>

As Sasuke blew his nose for what felt like the thousandth time, he ignored the sympathetic look Itachi tossed him from across the room. "Sorry, little brother," he said. "Looks like I did give you my cold, after all."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered. "You can stand there and look smug, because _you_ feel better." At least it was Saturday, which meant he wouldn't have to call in to work. On the flip side, that meant Itachi didn't have to go in to work, either, and he'd be around all day driving Sasuke crazy.

"I could call Temari and have her come over and fix you some soup," Itachi offered. Leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and sitting room with a cup of tea in one hand, the elder Uchiha looked far too relaxed and amused for the younger's peace of mind.

"She'll likely either spit in it or add in some arsenic for flavor," Sasuke said, hating the nasal tone in his voice which turned all his "t"s to "d"s. He sounded like a four-year-old. "I think my health will be far better off without her ministrations, but thanks anyway." _Oh, great. Here comes sneeze number five thousand twenty-six_.

"I don't think Temari hates you quite as much as you think she does." Itachi came fully into the room, settling in a chair since Sasuke was sprawled miserably along the length of the couch. "Though I can tell you have great fun getting on her nerves."

"The feeling is mutual. Love must be blind if you haven't seen that wicked gleam of sadistic pleasure in her eyes every time she whacks me with that demented spoon of hers." Sasuke rolled onto his side and tugged the blanket around him a little tighter, tensing his sore muscles against the chills ripping through his frame hard enough to rattle the couch. "Though it feels like I'm going to die, anyway, so maybe you should call her over to cook soup for me. It might put me out of my misery faster." He thought briefly of the ornamental _katana_ which had once belonged to his father, and debated the merits of _hara-kiri_. A painful way to die, granted, but much faster than dying a _slow_ and painful death at the mercy of this mutant cold.

"Or," Itachi said thoughtfully, as if he hadn't even heard Sasuke, "I _could_ call Hinata-san to come over and cook for you. I'm sure a little TLC from her would clear that cold right up."

"Hinata!" Sasuke jerked upright abruptly, then promptly doubled over, hands clasped to his painfully throbbing head as white sparks flared across his wobbly vision. "_Ow_." This was absolutely ridiculous. Sasuke hadn't been sick since he was _five_! Why now, of all times?

His brother's face slowly swam back into focus, hovering less than a foot away. "So does that mean you want me to call her, or not?"

"_No_," Sasuke said firmly. "She'll be lucky if she didn't catch this from me last night. Besides, I'm sure she'd rather spend her one Saturday a month off doing things which _don't_-" he paused to sneeze again, pointedly in his brother's direction "-include uselessly trying to nurse me back to health."

Itachi eyed Sasuke from a safer distance, his cup of tea held carefully out of the blast zone. "Will you be better in time for the wedding?"

Sasuke honestly wasn't sure whether to be amused or insulted by Itachi's one-track mind. "As the wedding is still two weeks away," he half-growled, "I should _certainly_ hope so."

"Good point. Excellent." Settling into his chair again, the elder brother picked up the remote and turned on the television as Sasuke sank back into his reclining position. "Our final tux fitting is Thursday of this week."

Firmly resisting the urge to throw something at Itachi, Sasuke wheezed, "Yes, yes, I remember. I'll be there, even if I'm drugged up to my eyeballs and on an oxygen tank." Not that the cold medicine Itachi had been practically force-feeding him since Sasuke got home last night had done an earthly bit of good. His fever was still sky-high, his head pounded, his nose ran, his chest and ribs ached, and his cough seemed to be trying to bring up toenails.

If this was what it was like _with_ the cold medicine, Sasuke hated to think what it would be like without it. His sympathy for his brother, when Itachi had been afflicted with this nightmare, heightened considerably.

Tuning in on a channel currently airing a marathon of a popular ninja anime, Itachi got to his feet and headed toward the kitchen. "Speaking of medicine, it's time for your next dose. I'll get you some more soup, a cup of tea, and those pills." He vanished around the corner.

Glaring at the orange-clad figure on screen shouting about his ninja way (believe it!), Sasuke curled into a ball and wished he could just fall asleep and stay that way until this stupid cold was over.

* * *

><p><em>Bzz-bzz. Bzz-bzz.<em>

Jerking out of a nightmare about being attacked by giant bees, it took Sasuke a few seconds to realize the buzzing sound invading his sleep was actually his phone vibrating against the table next to the couch.

He shifted, dislodging the note which had been resting on top of the blanket. He noted the few words on the sheet of paper even as he reached for his phone:

_Gone to lunch with Temari. Medicine, onigiri, and cup of water on the table for your next dose at three. Feel better. - Itachi_

Apparently Itachi felt no more obligated to stay and watch over Sasuke than the latter did when the former had been sick. _Turnabout is fair play, I suppose_. Holding the phone up in front of his face, he squinted at the display until he managed to make out _Hinata_ on the caller ID.

After nearly dropping the phone, Sasuke managed to hit the "accept" button and answer before she could hang up, or his mobile could switch to voicemail. "Hinata-san?"

"_Hai_." There was a slight pause, and then, questioningly, "Sasuke-san?"

"It's me." He lifted the phone away from his ear and muffled a cough into the pillow under his head. "I've got a cold. Won't be by in the morning to walk you to the train station for work." Saturday had somehow managed to blur its way into Sunday, and Sasuke had a distinct feeling he'd be calling into work come Monday. It seemed a terrible thing to do, taking sick leave only a week after starting his job. But this virus had been making the rounds, and he knew his bosses wouldn't want him sharing his cold germs with them or, more importantly, their clients.

Animals were, after all, just as susceptible to colds as humans.

"Sasuke-san, I- _choo_!" The sneeze from the other end of the line managed to sound delicate yet miserable at the same time. "_Gomen_. I called to tell _you_ I have a cold, and to make sure you didn't catch it from me Friday night." Hinata sniffled, sounding absolutely pitiful.

Sasuke could symapthize. "If anything, I imagine you caught it from me." He swallowed, hating the grating, itchy feeling at the back of his throat while simultaneously eying the glass of water resting just within arm's reach on the table. "And I caught it from my brother, who took our mother's lesson to share a little too close to his heart, I think."

The weak giggle from Hinata rewarded the effort it'd taken Sasuke to come up with that rather sick joke. "I'm just glad Hanabi-chan, my little sister, doesn't live with me." She suddenly gasped, which triggered a coughing fit which sounded every bit as horrible as those Sasuke had been suffering.

"Are you all right?" he asked, instinctively rising up onto his elbow.

"_Hai_." The word sounded a little choked. "I just happened to think - I hope Tenten-chan, my cousin-in-law, doesn't catch this. She and Neji nii-san are expecting their first baby, and the last thing she needs is to be sick with this."

Sasuke didn't have any experience with pregnant women (animals, yes; humans, no), but he could easily imagine being this badly sick would have a negative effect on both mother and unborn child. "I hope she doesn't catch it, too," he said. "And, uh, belated congratulations?"

"_Arigatou_." Hinata sighed, sounding suddenly dreamy. "Neji is actually my cousin, but we've always been more like brother and sister, so I feel like I'm going to be an aunt. I'm excited." She sneezed again. "_Gomen_."

Her excitement made Sasuke think - for the first time - about how Itachi and Temari would eventually have little ones of their own. Which would, of course, make Sasuke an uncle.

The thought gratified him and terrified him at the same time.

On the heels of _that_ thought came another: of little ones with midnight-dark hair and pale eyes running around, hugging his legs and calling him "tou-san, tou-san!" with the most adorable grins he'd ever seen in his life, aside from their mother's.

Despite the fact Sasuke was still chilling, sweat beaded along his hairline. _Stop it, Uchiha! Keep a lid in your thoughts!_

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata sounded uncertain. "Are you still there?"

"_Hai_." Glancing at the clock, Sasuke saw in relief it was after three. "It's time for my next dose of medicine."

"Oh. I'll let you go, then. I hope you feel better soon, Sasuke-san." Hinata sounded somehow disappointed.

Sasuke _felt_ somehow disappointed. Even though he was sternly trying to ride herd on his thoughts, still attempting to run amok, he didn't want to hang up with Hinata. "_Arigatou_. Hope you feel better, too." He hesitated just a second, then, "We should have dinner again, when we're feeling better. At least once more, before the wedding."

There seemed to be a smile in Hinata's voice when she replied. "_Hai_. I'd like that. Talk to you soon, Sasuke-san. Feel better."

"You too." He hung up his phone and set it aside, but made no move to reach for his next dose of medicine.

Somehow, talking to Hinata had made him feel slightly better.

Perhaps, he thought grudgingly, Itachi had been right.

_Curses._

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ After the serious turn this story took the past few chapters, the return to the more lighthearted feel of the story in this update was very nice. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (though I also felt so mean, making them both sick!), and I hope it was just as enjoyable to read. Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you again for next week's update!


	11. Kaleidoscope

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 11/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _farahb_, _loveApanda_, _Fher34_, _hasanie145_, _Kia-B_, _Rose101226_, _iiILurvePancakesii_, _suicune4ever_, _rao hyuga 18_, _Joey Klay_, _Faded Pink_, _Starcakes_, _Dani Stark_, _MeghanLeggyLeaf_, _Narutoimagine01_, and _NarutoLoveHinata_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who continues to add this story (and me!) to their favorites and follows lists!

**Author's Note:** The penultimate chapter! ...And a day early update because I tend to update this and _Light and Dark_ at the same time, and today's that story's birthday, and I just posted up the last chapter of it. But still one chapter of this one to go! I really love this chapter, especially the second scene. It really made me smile as I wrote it. Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter XI~*<strong>

_~Kaleidoscope~_

* * *

><p>On Thursday, Hinata finally - gratefully - returned to work. She still had a minor cough, and her nose was still very sore, but she felt like she could live life again, instead of lying passively and watching it go by without her.<p>

To her pleasant surprise, Temari came in just after lunchtime, dressed casually in a turquoise blouse and black flowing pants, carrying a file folder in the crook of her left arm. "Yesterday was my last day at work," she said. "I'm on vacation till after the wedding."

Kurenai came out to the showroom just then, and Hinata introduced Temari. The two women talked excitedly about weddings for a few minutes; then Kurenai went back to the office and Temari turned her attention to Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun told me you were going back to work today. I thought I'd come in and, if you weren't too busy, have you help me pick out my jewelry for the wedding," she explained.

"You came in at just the right time. We were busy this morning, but right after lunch tends to be quiet." Hinata pulled a couple of stools up to the counter, and the two women perched on them as Temari pulled things out of her folder.

"Here's what my wedding dress looks like." Temari produced a computer printout of a sheath dress. Hinata took it from her hand for a closer look. With a round beaded neckline right at the collarbones, a keyhole just beneath, fitted bodice, and layered skirt, the dress looked like something straight off a Parisian runway. Hinata had never really been into clothing fashion, except how it related to jewelry, but she could easily picture _herself_ wearing something like that.

"It's _beautiful_," she breathed.

Temari smiled self-consciously. "My thought exactly the first time I saw the dress," she replied. "I wanted something pretty modern, and I liked the fitted sheath look of that one. I tried on probably fifteen or so dresses before this was brought in, and the moment I saw it, I knew it was the one for me." She flashed her red-and-white diamond engagement ring, smiling at the way the gems sparkled and glowed in the overhead lighting. "Plus I thought the style worked really well with my ring."

Finally tearing her gaze away from the gown, Hinata peeked at the folder. "Are you looking for something to wear just with your wedding dress, or do you want something to wear at your reception, too?"

"I'd like pieces for both, actually." Returning to her folder, Temari pulled out some color swatches and spread them on the counter. "I've actually got two different color schemes, one for the wedding and one for the reception. I'm going with orchid for the wedding, and then turquoise for the reception. I couldn't decide between the two colors, since I love them both equally, so Itachi suggested I do both."

"What's your bouquet going to look like?" Hinata asked, different ideas already zinging through her mind. She knew what they had in the shop intimately, but she knew she'd have to check the online stock for a few things - if such styles existed. And she _really_ hoped they did.

Temari shuffled through some more pages and pulled out another, this one obviously a photo taken herself. "Here," she said, handing it over. "I decided on a simple bouquet of purple vanda orchid, purple hyacinth and white ranunculus."

Hinata nodded, ideas starting to take a firmer hold in her mind. "And for the reception?"

Another printed page appeared. "I'm going to wear a _hiki-furisode_. As you can see, the background is black, with turquoise flowers trimmed in a golden sand color."

It was a striking kimono, to be certain. Temari, throughout the wedding and reception, would never cease to be a fashionable center of attention, though Hinata had a feeling that wasn't why she'd chosen the pieces she did. "All right. Now that I've got a feel for the beautiful clothes and bouquet you're using, I can get started. Do you have any preference as far as gemstones?"

The blonde turned thoughtful. "Not really," she said at length. "I'm not really a big jewelry person - not really a frills and froufrou person at _all_. This is more the exception than the rule, but I figured, 'I'm only getting married once, so I'd might as well go for the all-out girly experience.'" She covered her face with her hands and slowly shook her head. "I haven't told or shown my brothers any of this. They're going to laugh at me, the tomboy all dressed up like a little doll."

"You'll be _beautiful_," Hinata said firmly. "And I have little doubt everyone there will think so, too."

Dropping her hands, Temari looked up with a shy smile. "Do you really think so?"

Hinata nodded. "Most certainly. Now, let's get busy."

It took twice around the shop and almost forty minutes looking online, but Hinata finally found the perfect pieces for her new friend. For the wedding, Temari agreed to flower Kariba amethyst stud earrings paired with a matching bracelet. For the reception, they selected Sleeping Beauty turquoise and diamond drop earrings, simple yet elegant, and a perfect complement to the _hiki-furisode_.

Temari paid for her purchases and requested the items from online be sent to the shop, where she'd pick up everything early the next week. "Thank you _so_ much, Hinata-san," she said as she prepared to leave. "I can't tell you how much you've helped me."

"It was a joy," Hinata replied honestly. "I love helping people find just the right pieces for _them_. You made it easy since you brought everything from the wedding and already had a vague idea of what you wanted."

"Don't sell yourself short," Temari said, her smile taking the sternness from her words. Her eyes softened slightly, and she continued, "I can see why Sasuke-kun likes you, Hinata-san." Without further elaboration, she drifted out the door, leaving the scent of jasmine and a blushing Hinata in her wake.

Hinata wondered how she could ever face Sasuke when he showed up at the end of the workday to meet up with her for their dinner.

* * *

><p>Fortunately having survived his mutant cold, Sasuke picked up Hinata at Sarutobi Jewelers a few minutes after she got off work. After greeting Hinata's boss, who had a smugly knowing expression on her face, Sasuke escorted her around the corner to Akimichi's.<p>

He looked forward to spending this particular meal with her attention all to himself.

After settling at their table (once again, Chouji had saved the best in the house for them at Sasuke's request) and placing their orders, Sasuke leaned back in his chair and prepared himself to enjoy the evening to the fullest.

"Temari-san came into the shop today," Hinata said off-handedly.

...Although even when they weren't physcially there, Itachi and Temari _still_ managed to steal the show. What could he do but go on with the conversation? "Hn. She asked me if you would be working today, and I told her yes. So you got everything sorted out?"

Hinata nodded. "She had a pretty good idea of what she wanted, so it wasn't any trouble to get everything ordered for her." A soft sigh escaped her lips, leaving Sasuke with the nearly overwhelming urge to lean across the table to kiss them. "Everything she chose is so beautiful."

Gripping the edges of his chair tightly, Sasuke ground his teeth against the words begging to pass his lips. _If you want, we can go plan a wedding of our own right now!_ He _must_ still be running a fever, for what other reason could he possibly have for coming up with such a crazy thought? He barely knew Hinata, after all. A couple weeks' acquaintance was hardly a good basis for marriage. Particularly since he'd poured nearly scalding hot coffee all over her at their introduction.

Not exactly the smoothest or most romantic way to approach a "marry me?" speech.

Chouji delivered their tea, and Hinata took an obviously refreshing sip of her own before she asked, "So how was your day, Sasuke-san?"

The question - coming on the heels of his wandering thoughts - sounded so completely _domestic_, like something a wife would ask her husband over the dinner table, Sasuke nearly choked on his own tea. Firmly swallowing the scalding liquid - hoping it burned some sense into him on the way down - he croaked, "Fine." He didn't mention the fact he'd been clawed by a fractious cat, had his face beaten by the wings of a cranky parrot, or nearly had the tip of his index finger bitten right off his hand by a neurotic Chihauhua. If Sasuke hadn't had almost ninja-fast reflexes, he would have needed stitches. He'd wished desperately for a muzzle for both the dog _and_ its owner, who cooed to her "baby" as if the little yapper had done the cutest thing in the world. It made _Sasuke_ want to bite something.

Preferably the dog.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke took a more controlled sip of his tea. "The day was rather slow on the whole," he lied casually through his teeth. "What about yours, Hinata-san?"

Hinata glowed happily. "A wonderful first day back, on the whole." She sighed contentedly. "It was rather busy before lunch, slowed down just after, and then we had a nice steady flow of customers in between the time Temari-san left and closing time. We made many sales today, including Temari-san's." She smiled. "I'm glad there's only a little over a week until the wedding. I think her excitement is infectious - I'm starting to get excited, too!" Her laughter, despite still being very slightly nasal, sounded like chimes in a cathedral, an entirely enthralling sound.

He felt somewhat mesmerized. Shaking out of it quickly, lest Hinata notice his preoccupation, Sasuke nodded slightly. "I suppose I am, too, in a way. I used my lunch break today to go with Itachi nii-san to our final tuxedo fittings." Everything had gone smoothly, thankfully, and he'd even had time to grab some onigiri on his way back to work. Lunch had been a little more rushed than usual at his desk, but with the wedding only nine days away, he knew he'd best be getting used to it.

_And,_ the thought slipped in without permission, _this is good practice for when Hinata and I plan our own wedding._ Sasuke eyed his teacup, wondering if it would be too strange if he just upended the contents over his own head. Maybe that would keep his mind firmly steered in the direction in which it was _supposed_ to be going.

Apparently he wasn't as over his cold as he thought. It was the only explanation, because Sasuke was nothing if _always_ (well, _almost_ always) in control of his thoughts and emotions.

The food arrived. Sasuke attacked his with gusto, mostly to keep himself from saying something he shouldn't. When he looked up a minute later to find Hinata watching him over the rim of her teacup, he nearly bit the ends off his chopsticks. "What?" he asked. _Do I have broccoli in my teeth or something?_

Hinata smiled, her lavender eyes turning somewhat dreamy. "I was just sitting here trying to picture you in a tuxedo," she said. "Then again, I suppose I don't have to, because in a little over a week, I'll see it in-" Her mouth suddenly snapped shut, the reality of what she was saying dawning in her eyes. Her cheeks turned the most attractive shade of rose pink he'd ever seen in his life.

Swallowing the bite he'd just finished chewing, Sasuke slowly set down his chopsticks. _She _does_ think I'm attractive._ He'd been thinking, in the copious amount of time he had to do so while lying around generally feeling sick, he had sensed something of the sort from her. But her _"I count you as a friend"_ comment always made him second-guess himself.

Granted, her all but admitting she found him attractive wasn't the same as a declaration of love; but Sasuke was willing to take it at face value and run with it. "Have you decided what you're wearing to the wedding yet?" he asked. The question came partly out of genuine curiosity, and partly to distract her from him.

Though she still looked slightly mortified, Hinata looked down at her plate as she hesitantly responded. "_Hai_. I'm going to borrow one of Tenten-chan's dresses. It's a Mandarin style gown, which should fit in nicely with both the wedding and the reception."

Sasuke nodded noncommitally. He had a vague idea of what she meant, but suddenly felt he could barely wait until the wedding day to see her in it for himself. It made him look forward to The Big Event more than any other time. Though perhaps he wouldn't share that thought with his brother and future sister-in-law, since they might take the reason for his anticipation the wrong way.

He and Hinata kept up easy conversation throughout dinner, then on their walk to the station. On the train, they rode in companionable silence, each happily involved in his or her own thoughts.

As they entered the lobby of Hinata's building, Sasuke nodded to the guard - who knew him by sight and name now - and followed his date to the lift. He sensed the guard's intense gaze on his back, knowing Genma had a soft spot for Hinata and had an eye out to protect both her safety and her virtue.

Since Sasuke was of the same mind, he figured there wasn't any argument to be had or words to be said on the matter with Genma.

When the lift deposited them on Hinata's floor, he shadowed her steps to the door to her flat. She stopped just outside, her keys dangling casually in one hand. "Thank you so much for dinner, Sasuke-san," she said.

"Just Sasuke," he replied, a little gruffly.

Hinata's brows wrinkled in the cutest way. "Pardon me?" she queried.

"Just call me Sasuke," he said. "I'm not a big fan of the honorifics." In fact, it had been something of an effort to keep using them around Hinata, but he respected her too much not to do so. The formality of honorifics clearly made her more comfortable, but he'd had enough.

Particularly since he wanted more from their relationship, and felt daring enough to try to coerce her into seeing things the same way.

She blinked. "_Ano_ - a-all right, then, Sasuke-" she hesitated for a fraction of a second, then finished apologetically on a whisper, "-kun."

Well, it was better than nothing. "That's fine - for now."

Looking relieved, Hinata smiled. "You can call me Hinata, then, if you like."

"All right, Hinata-" he paused deliberately, smiling, "-_chan_." For her, he would work his way into things.

Seeming unsure whether to look flattered or embarrassed, her expression froze somewhere in between.

Sasuke, a victim of his thoughts of the past week and a large dose of Hinata's innocent sweetness all night, couldn't hold himself in check any longer.

Cupping her beautiful, blushing face in both hands, he leaned down and at last covered those enticing peach lips with his.

***~To Be Continued~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ahh, I've been waiting to get to this point! A day early update _and_ a kiss! I love this chapter so much, especially that second scene. I smiled the whole way through writing it. Poor Sasuke, having to deal with all those naughty animals... But thankfully Hinata cheered him up! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, and I hope to see you next week for the last chapter!


	12. Wedding

Please see first chapter for disclaimer, rating, warnings, pairings, etc.

Part: 12/12

**Special Thanks:** goes out to _narujordanna_, _Ookami Tsubasawa_, _Renoa Heartilly_, _farahb_, _Kia-B_, _Fher34_, _Rose101226_, _rao hyuga 18_, _NarutoLoveHinata_, _suicune4ever_, _BekotaTheMonsterHuntress_, _Starcakes_, _Erde Attentater_, _MeghanLeggyLeaf_, _Narutoimagine01_, _iiILurvePancakesii_, _Dani Stark_, _Shahar Mystral_, and _Faded Pink_ for all your wonderful reviews! Also thanks to everyone who's read, favorited, and followed this story and me! I love and appreciate you all so very much!

**Author's Note:** I can't believe this story is over! I had _so_ much fun writing _Coffee Connections_, not to mention the fact I really feel like I grew as a writer during this process. It was so different from what I'd written before, I was scared at first, but now I'm glad I did it, because it turned out to be such fun. I really hope you all enjoy this final chapter, and thank you so much for everything!

* * *

><p><strong>*~Chapter XII~*<strong>

_~Wedding~_

* * *

><p>The Big Day finally arrived.<p>

For Sasuke, it couldn't have come soon enough.

Itachi had been a wreck the last week solid before the wedding, constantly enlisting Sasuke's help to take care of what felt like a million last-minute things. Unlike the elder brother, however, the younger didn't take time off work in the week before the wedding. That left Sasuke juggling time with his patients alongside various things like picking up the wedding party's tuxedos, calling the airport (three times) to check on Itachi and Temari's flight, checking (twice) to make sure everything was ready to go for the wedding and reception...

By the wedding day, all Sasuke wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep the whole weekend. But, being the best man and thus the one with the most responsibility (save, naturally, for the matron of honor, plus the bride and groom themselves), he dragged himself out of bed at six-thirty to make sure the entire day would go off without a hitch.

Sasuke hustled Itachi out the door of their flat with six hours to go until the wedding ceremony, each of them carrying a garment bag with their respective tuxedo, the latter also pulling a suitcase. For Itachi, it would be his last time in the flat until he came home from his honeymoon; while his brother was gone, Sasuke would move the last of his things out into his new place. He still had a few more days to reconcile himself with leaving his familiar childhood home.

They took the train again, an entirely normal event on an anything but normal day. "I'm getting married today," Itachi said to those who gave him strange looks at the ebullience radiating from him.

"And it's my job to get him there safely and on time," Sasuke said several times, with a strained grin.

Even though he had a thousand other things with which he should be occupying his mind, Sasuke's thoughts inevitably kept wandering back to Hinata. He hadn't seen her since _The Kiss_ (he couldn't help himself, he just kept thinking of it that way). Though she'd looked a little dazed after he pulled back, she hadn't screamed, slapped him silly, or slammed the door in his face, so he thought the odds were in favor of her showing up at the wedding.

They'd talked on the phone a few times over the course of the week. While Hinata had soundedly mostly natural, Sasuke wished he could have seen her face, read her subtle body language. He didn't_ seem_ to have scared her off. But gentle soul that she was, she would probably want to let him down easy. The irrational fear she would probably break things off after the wedding and never want to see him again haunted the back of his mind. He was, after all, not accustomed to anticipating a whole lot of joy in his life.

By the time Itachi and Sasuke reached the Hotel New Otani, the location they'd booked for the wedding and following reception, the latter was in a right foul mood. The former, floating on the happy cloud all grooms seemed to share, didn't notice as he spoke with the staff assigned to the Uchiha/Sabaku wedding party.

A portion of the Japanese Garden on the grounds was closed to the public for the day, since the wedding itself was to take place there. Itachi, Temari, their attendants, and the man officiating would stand on a little bridge arcing over a lovely little pond, which had a waterfall down to another, larger, pool beneath. With the spring flowers in full bloom, the skies blue and clear, and the temperature warm and comfortable, Sasuke had to admit it was indeed a good day for a wedding.

_My brother's_.

As they were escorted to Orizuru Yu, the banquet room in which the reception would take place, Sasuke blinked in shock at the streak of jealousy which shot hotly through his chest at the thought. Though he was incredibly happy for his brother, Sasuke found _he_ wanted to be the one looking at all these preparations with the knowledge they existed for him and Hinata as the wedding couple; not as the best man looking at the perfect preparations for his brother and _his_ bride.

Though Sasuke made every effort to act like he was listening, standing there looking attentive and nodding in the appropriate places, his mind persisted in wandering. It was so _easy_ to see himself in Itachi's place, doing a last-minute check to make sure everything was in order. Then he and Itachi would proceed to the hotel room Itachi had booked, and change into their tuxedos, vacating the room before Hinata and her attendants arrived.

_Hinata would be a truly beautiful bride..._

"Sasuke, are you coming?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Sasuke found his brother and the head of the staff had moved across Orizuru Yu and were standing next to the door, looking back with puzzlement.

"Yes. Sorry, nii-san. My mind wandered." Sasuke hurried to catch up.

Itachi grinned, looking nervous. "I'm supposed to be the one with the wandering thoughts," he said as the trio exited the attractively decorated room. "You're here to keep _me_ on track, not the other way around," he added in a teasing tone.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. But he couldn't help himself. He wished with a desperation surprising even to himself that it was, indeed, the other way around.

Perhaps, even though it seemed like everything in his old familiar life was changing at once, he really _was_ ready to meet, and even _embrace_, the coming changes.

Over some he had no control. But one in particular, he did - and Sasuke planned to take full advantage of it.

* * *

><p>Hinata arrived at the Hotel New Otani with Neji and Tenten early, since the latter was serving as the matron of honor for the bride. Once Tenten bustled off to help Temari get ready for the ceremony, as well as herself, Neji stayed with Hinata, touring as much of the ten-acre Japanese Garden as they could before the wedding began.<p>

Not until the start of the wedding ceremony did Hinata finally see Sasuke. He cut an extremely fine figure in his tuxedo, the crisp pants, jacket, and tie as dark as his eyes and hair, and the shirt as pale as his skin. The lavender rosebud tucked in the buttonhole of his jacket provided, Hinata thought, a _very_ nice hint of color to highlight the drastic contrast between dark and light.

Once the ceremony ended, she ruefully realized she hadn't paid much attention to it. Instead of seeing Itachi and Temari, she visualized herself and Sasuke having the perfect spring wedding in a gorgeous garden under breathtaking clear blue skies.

Though Neji had clearly noticed his cousin's preoccupation, he hadn't said anything, for which Hinata was grateful. She'd talked to Tenten quite a bit about Sasuke, but she felt nervous about telling Neji the depth of her feelings for the younger Uchiha brother. Since Neji was every bit as protective of her as an actual older brother, she really didn't want him cornering Sasuke and giving him a talking-to as he would if Hinata let on about her feelings. She just _knew_ he would.

The knowledge did nothing to help her control her wayward imaginings.

As the meal part of the reception wrapped up, the newlywed couple drifted from table to table talking briefly with each one's occupants. Through all the familiar trappings of a traditional Japanese wedding reception, Hinata saw Western influences here and there. It made her smile, seeing the two interwoven so smoothly.

"Hinata-chan, I'm glad you came. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come to you sooner. Best man responsibilites, and all that."

Blinking out of her reverie, Hinata tilted her head up to look into Sasuke's dark gaze. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. You sneaked up on me." She motioned to the chair next to hers at her otherwise empty table, since Neji had left to be with his wife as soon as she was released from the head table. Gratification warmed her when Sasuke sat down.

"You seemed deep in thought." Sasuke took a sip out of the cup he'd brought with him, and the scent of coffee wafted in Hinata's direction.

Smothering a smile at the familiar smell, Hinata tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Everything has gone so smoothly. And this is a truly beautiful location to have the wedding and reception. Neji nii-san and I were able to wander through a good bit of the gardens before the wedding started, and it's so _peaceful_. I'd like to come back sometime and stay a few days, just so I can explore those gardens to the full extent."

Sasuke's dark eyes stared at her intently over the rim of his cup, an unfathomable expression on the part of his face she could see. For a moment he held her gaze steadily, then he finally blinked and looked away. "Hn. I went on the tour of the gardens with Itachi and Temari when they were looking for a good place for the wedding, and I agree with your assessment. It _is_ a very peaceful place. It seems like a good place to escape the hustle-and-bustle of life for a while, or to think about some life-changing thing which needs attention."

Hinata felt her heart stutter a little, and wondered if Sasuke could hear it. The soft murmur of conversation flowed around them from the other tables, but there seemed to be a little bubble directly over their table, placing them in a world all their own.

It had only been a few short weeks since Hinata met Sasuke, but she already knew for sure she was in love with him. She couldn't imagine herself growing closer to, marrying, and spending the rest of her life with anyone else - and didn't _want_ to picture herself doing so with anyone but Sasuke.

"Oh!" The small exclamation escaped her as suddenly as the preceding thought exploded like a firecracker in her mind. Reaching into the little clutch purse she carried with her, she secured a familiar wad of bills and produced them. "Here," she said, holding them out to him under cover of the table.

Sasuke stared at them, a flurry of emotions darting through his eyes. Finally he reached out, but not to take the money as Hinata had figured. His long, strong, pale fingers folded around hers, warm and gentle, and guided her hand back toward herself. "No," he said slowly, deliberately. "You keep that."

She blinked. "But you said if I came to the wedding with you, you'd take it back. I've been keeping it all this time, looking forward to the time I could restore it to you." She felt confused, somehow lost. Was he reneging on his promise?

He tilted his head slightly, staring at her from beneath heavily-lidded eyes. "Is that the only reason you came to the wedding, then?" he asked. "So I'd take the money back?"

Her eyes widened as denial slashed through her, immediately and powerfully. "No!" she gasped, trying to keep her voice moderated so she wouldn't disturb the reception. "That's not it at all!"

Inexplicably, Sasuke smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that, Hinata-chan."

Hinata dropped her hands into her lap, one of which still held the money, to keep Sasuke from seeing the way they trembled unsteadily. "Wh-why is that?" she ventured.

One corner of his mouth tipped up a little higher than the other, and his dark eyes gleamed with some unidentifiable emotion. "Why do you think?" he asked, quite deliberately.

The shy part of her, the remnant of the wilting violet she'd been in her younger years, suddenly sprang back to life. But Hinata firmly pushed it aside, refusing to let it rule her any longer. "Did you - perhaps - really _want_ me to come?" She asked the question in a whisper which hardly reached her own ears. "As - as your date?"

The other corner of his mouth curled upwards to join the first. "Got it in one." Sasuke leaned back in his chair, posture casual to anyone who might glance over. But Hinata saw the joy in his smile, the smoldering intensity in his eyes. She saw beyond the mask he showed others to the man she was beginning to realize only a few people other than herself had seen.

Hinata swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "Oh," she said faintly. And then, a little louder, "_Oh_."

Sasuke's eyes flickered very briefly down to her hand, then back up to her eyes. "Keep the money," he said. "Consider it a downpayment on-" he hesitated, as if suddenly uncertain, then drew in a deep breath and finished confidently, "forever."

_Forever_. The word sounded so sweet, so beautiful, especially in that room, in the company of two people who had just made that very same commitment to each other.

It wasn't a proposal, Hinata sensed. Though they were both, she could tell, very much in love already (as impossible as it seemed, in so short a time), neither of them were quite ready for such a leap forward. But the words _were_ a promise, a confirmation of something they'd both felt but hadn't dared to voice even to themselves before just that moment.

The warmth in Sasuke's eyes shifted, turning suddenly hotter. The high neck and clinging fabric of the Mandarin-style dress Hinata had borrowed from Tenten just as abruptly felt hot and constricting in a way she hadn't considered before.

They weren't ready for forever just yet, Hinata thought with deepening certainty, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be too long at all before they were.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata were married at the Hotel New Otani in early April of the following year, in a traditional Japanese ceremony attended only by their families and closest friends. Their Western-style reception happened in the Orizuru Yu banquet room, and comfortably included friends, family, and close co-workers.<p>

Tea, water, _saké_, and wine were the drinks of choice for the reception. However - upon the insistance of the bride, who gave the order with a little secret smile on her face - coffee was also served to those who wanted it.

Both the bride and groom drank a cup. Those of the reception attendees familiar with the origin of Sasuke and Hinata's rather strange courtship noted with obvious relief neither spilled a single drop.

***~The End~***

_**Author's Ending Notes:**_ Ah, I can't believe it's over! I had so much fun writing this story and sharing it with all of you. Though I was kind of scared of this idea at first, since I'd never written anything like it before, I appreciate all of you for the support you offered me. I learned a lot from writing this story, which I look forward to putting into future works. Speaking of future works, while I've been posting _Coffee Connections_, I've been hard at work on my next project, another SasuHina fic entitled _Blind Faith_. It's a little darker in tone than this one, but I'm really excited about and hope to see you all for it. I'll post up the first chapter next Friday - so different story, but same update schedule. Until then, thank you all _so_ much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following _Coffee Connections_ - I had so much fun on this ride, and hope you all did, too!

**_Additional Author's Note:_ **The Hotel New Otani really does exist, and you really can get married and have your wedding reception there. I've never been there, but I encourage you all to look up the website and see pictures. It's incredible!


End file.
